


The Cowgirl, The Biker, And The Deputy

by StrikerEureka_77



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka_77/pseuds/StrikerEureka_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remington Lane Frost-Morrow and Caroline Annabelle Frost-Morrow are two simple people from Georgia. They didn't know their father, Clay Morrow, very well and just recently lost their mother to cancer. They are packed up and hauled to Charming, California by Bobby Munson at Clay's request. Caroline quickly find herself out of her zone of comfort around the Sons of Anarchy while Remington takes to the MC just fine. But Caroline suddenly finds solace in a rookie police officer by the name of David Hale, much to her step brother's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Remington looks like Clay, blonde with blue eyes and is 6'6. He is 21 and has a stocky football player build to his body.
> 
> Caroline looks like their mom, a red head with pale skin, but has her father's blue eyes and is 5'3. She is 17 and has a slender body frame, and is well endowed.
> 
> Both have Southern accents. 
> 
> Remington owns a black Chevy Silverado , an orange 1968 Hemi Road Runner with black racing stripes and a red 2003 Harley Davidson Dyna Glide. 
> 
> Caroline has a red Ford F250, a black Dodge Ram and a cobalt blue 1967 Chevy Impala convertible with white racing stripes.
> 
> Remington's motorcycle and Caroline's Impala are gifts from Clay upon their arrival while Caroline's Dodge and Remington's Hemi are gifts from Bobby.
> 
>  
> 
> I know the title sucks but it's basically a substitute title until I think of a better one.
> 
> I only own Caroline and Remington and any other OCs that may pop up.

This was too different. I looked at the motorcycles and men in leather vests. I looked at myself. Cowboy boots, jeans, and a camouflage belt covered my lower half. A Realtree camouflage t-shirt covered my torso at a camouflage baseball hat sat on my head. I stayed glued in my spot, next to my red Ford F250 on a 4 inch lift kit. Jesus H. Christ, I don't belong here. Remington, or Lane as I called him, had taken to Dad's friends quickly. I was apprehensive. They all looked at me and muttered to each other. I knew they were talking about me so I turned on my heels and strode away from the Clubhouse, as Dad called it. I walked over to the Teller-Morrow garage where my stepmother was sitting in the office. Out of my first day in Charming, she's the only person I actually took well to, so far.

"Hi, sweetie. You meet everyone?"

I shook my head, "No, Mrs. Morrow. I feel..... out of place."

"Call me Gemma, Caroline. Please. Want me to help you? I'll introduce you around."

That actually made me feel a bit better, so I agreed. She drug me back to the Clubhouse and Dad smiled.

"Caroline, you shy, honey?"

I shook my head. Obviously he saw right through that.

"Gem, I'll take her from here. Bobby and I will...."

"She wants me here. She agreed to let ME introduce her. She needs a woman's comfort is all. Right?"

I nodded. I agreed with my step-mom. I felt better knowing I had her around. She led me to one clot of men.

"Caroline, these are the resident youngsters, Harry Winston, Kip Epps, Juan Ortiz, and Jackson Teller. Jax is my son, your step-brother. And is this Remington?"

She looked at my brother as he said, "Yes ma'am but please call me Lane."

"And call me Gemma. Jax, say hello to Caroline."

The tall blonde eyed me up and down a few times and said, "I'm Jax. That's Opie, Half-Sack and Juice."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Their nicknames. Come with me. There's some more people for you to meet."

She took my hand and ked me to another clot of people. I looked back and saw my step-brother lick his lips and give me a devilish grin. I snapped back and looked to who Gemma had led me to.

"Caroline, this is Piney Winston, Opie's father. This is Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Happy Lowman and you already met Bobby Munson."

"Hey, pretty girl. You adjusting well?", the man I cam to know as Bobby asked.

"I guess."

"This lovey is awful shy. She can't be Clay's.", the man named Chibs said with an Irish or maybe Scottish sounding accent.

"She takes after her mother, Clay said."

"She's a beaut, that's for sure. Anyone know her mom?", Tig asked.

"I did. What a woman. She was a damn good cook. You never met her?", Bobby said to Tig.

"Not all of us were best buddies with Clay that far back in the day, Secretary."

"I met her. She was beautiful, just like this young lady here.", Gemma said.

They gave her funny looks.

"JT was still alive. It was when Jax and Lane were 3 and this little girl was a newborn."

I looked to Gemma, "What?"

"You didn't always live Georgia, sweetie. You lived here until 3. But this story is better suited for your dad to tell you.

"Okay. Is this everyone?"

She nodded and led me to my dad who was in deep conversation with two people.

"Sorry, this is it. Otto, Luanne, meet Clay's daughter, Caroline."

I was smothered with a hug by Luanne.

"Let her breathe, baby. She probably doesn't remember us."

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"That's fine. We've got time to fix that. Oh, you were cute as a button when I fist saw you but now you are just so beautiful. Just like your mom."

Dad said, "Otto, take your old lady on. Let me have some time with my little girl."

The two walked on and my dad sat me down on a picnic table and sat next to me. Gemma left, I guess this is private.

"You gonna be okay here with me?"

"I guess."

"I know it'll take time to adjust to being here but we'll take care of you, Care-bear. You remember that?"

I did. From one of the few times he came to see us. So I nodded to answer him. He hugged me to his side.

"I love you, Caroline. I'll do my best for make up for these past years I've missed."

I could tell he was sincere. 

"I know you will, Dad. I love you too."

"So, did you finish school in Georgia?"

"I finished 11th grade two weeks before Mom died. When does school start here?"

"After Labor Day. So you've got till September."

It was June now. So I have to get my transcripts transferred to here.

"Bobby is working on all that. You'll be going to Charming High Prep."

It's like he read my mind.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"Your face twists the same way your mother's would when she was thinking hard. She made that same face when she told me she was pregnant with you."

"Is it a good school?"

"Yeah. But they have uniforms.", he said with a tone that said thank you for changing the topic.

"Well that sucks."

"But at least you have longer time off. They are still in school."

I laughed with my dad. I rested my head on his shoulder and saw Bobby take a picture.

"Is Bobby your best friend?"

"Yeah. But sometimes I wonder about my choice. He's known you since you were just a little bun in the oven. So he's like your uncle. Here, we call him Bobby Elvis."

"Uncle Elvis. I like it."

We sat like that for a while. Lane navigated while meeting people. He seemed right at home. The sun set and Dad announced, "Alright boys. Time for Church. Caroline, go home with Gemma and help her with diner. We'll be home later. Lane, I'd like you to join us tonight."

Lane looked at me. I had to hand over my keys since he had me drive him here. I did so and as I tried to leave, Jackson said, "Clay, let me give Caroline a ride home. I haven't gotten to really meet my step-sister."

"She's fine going home with Gemma. In the Chapel now, Jax."

I hugged my dad and surprised Bobby by hugging him.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Uncle Elvis."

"Uncle Elvis? I like it! Bye, Care."

"See you at home, Care-bear."

I hugged my brother and said, "You wreck my truck, put a scratch, a dent or if you even breathe on it wrong, I'll have your balls for a hood ornament. Got it?"

"Yup. She's your kid, Clay.", Tig said.

I walked over to Gemma and all the men watched me.

 

Lane Frost-Morrow Point Of View 

 

I watched all the men watch my sister walk away.

"Hate to see her go. Love to watch her leave.", Tig muttered.

Jax started at her butt as she walked, biting his lip.

"Jax, that's my sister. Don't look at her like that or I will rip your throat out."

"Watch it. You might be the President's kid but you aren't even a Prospect to this club so don't talk to me like that."

"Jackson! He is defending his sister. He can talk however he wants when it involves his 17 year old sisters, my 17 year old daughter."

That'll show him. I shoved Caroline's keys in my pocket as Dad and our newly dubbed Uncle Elvis led me to their Chapel. Dad sat me next to him and Uncle Elvis.

"Alright, brothers. This special session of Church is brought to session because my two children have returned home and I want to talk about bringing Lane Morrow in as a Prospect."

Jax had this look in his eyes. The others seemed pleased.

"Bobby and I will sponsor Lane for his year as a Prospect and if he does well, we will vote on patching him in. So let's vote on his being a Prospect first. All in favor?"

Tig, Piney, Juice, Chibs, Opie, Kyle Hobart, Happy, and Otto raised their hands.

"All opposed?"

Jax raised his hand.

"Lane Morrow is in as a Prospect."

Dad pounded his gavel with a smile. Then they started talking about the business. I had no idea what they were talking about. But I guess I'll learn.

 

Caroline Frost-Morrow Point Of View 

 

I was helping Gemma in the kitchen. It looked like she was trying to feed an army.

"Who all will be here for dinner, Gemma?"

"Me, you, Lane, Clay, Jax, Bobby, Opie, Piney, Tig and Chibs. And Otto and Luanne."

"Wow. A lot of people for dinner."

I helped her cook a huge pot roast with mashed potatoes, green beans, salad and homemade rolls.

"Your mom teach you to cook?"

"Yeah. When she got sick, I took on all her responsibilities. I cooked, cleaned, took care of her and Lane. He got two jobs to bring in money. Mom felt awful but we actually liked taking care of her. It was the least we could do since she birthed us and took care of us our entire lives."

"If I ever had a daughter, Caroline, I think she would have been like you. I had two boys. Jax and a little boy named Thomas. Thomas was 9 when he died if a heart disorder he inherited from me. Jax inherited it too. So I know how you feel. I lost my little boy and my first husband. So I know."

"Lets not talk about these depressing matters. Let's just cook."

Gemma smiled at me. We had plates set at the long table in the dinning room and all the food out on the table by the time we heard the thundering of their motorcycles and the sound of Lane pulling up in my truck. Gemma had set beers out at the spots where the men would be sitting and put a soda in my spot for me. I ran outside to check my truck first. The men watched me investigate my baby for any damage. A pigeon took a crap on the windshield. I cut my eyes at my brother.

"You let a bird shit on my truck?! Remington, how could you let a goddamn bird shit on my truck?!"

I snatched the keys from him.

"I couldn't help that! I was busy with Dad!"

"Excuses! Your ass is grass! What did I say would happen if anything happened to my truck?"

He turned ghost white, "My balls will be a hood ornament."

"I'd sleep with one eye open tonight, brother."

The men laughed as I had lost my cool.

"Damn! She really is your kid, Clay! I like this girl!", Tig laughed.

"Never heard you cuss before, Care-bear."

"Never had a reason to be angry. Until now."

I cut my eyes at my brother. He hung his head.

"I'm gonna go die now."

He ran inside and Dad laughed, "You love that truck, huh?"

"Yeah. Mom gave it to me for my 17th birthday."

"Well, I know we missed it but tomorrow, come with us to the garage and me and your Uncle Elvis will give you your 17th birthday present and welcome home present. Same for Lane. Okay?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Not at all. Now let's go eat."

Everyone went inside except for Jackson. He sat on his motorcycle, just looking at me.

"Are you coming?"

"In a second. You wanna go for a ride?"

"What? Now?"

He nodded as he took a puff on his cigarette.

"Uhh, maybe later. I'm kinda hungry right now."

He got up and took two quick strides to get to me. He was face to face with me. Well more my face was met by his chest. He looked down and smiled at me.

"You're kinda cute, for a redneck girl."

"Should I be insulted or what?"

"I meant it as a compliment, baby."

He semi-smirked as I stood my ground to him.

"I'm nobody's baby, least of all yours. I'm your step-sister. So watch how you talk to me or you will regret it."

I turned away and walked into the house. I took my seat to the right of my dad, next to Uncle Elvis, across from Gemma. Lane sat next to her. On his right was Chibs. Next to Uncle Elvis was Tig. Next to Chibs was Otto who had Luanne across from him. Opie was next to Otto and across from Opie was Piney next to Luanne. Jax sat at the other end of the table, all the way across from Dad.

"I just want to say that I'm glad to have my family together again. Even though that tough woman who gave me these two beautiful children has departed, she's still with us and I thank her for blessing my life with Lane and Caroline. Even though I was barely father to them, I'm gonna make it up to them. I love you both and welcome home."

"Can we eat now? I'm not getting any fucking younger.", Piney said.

"Of course. My two girls cooked this meal for us too."

Everyone dug in and started eating. After dinner, they sat and shot the shit and I went up to bed.

"Good night, Daddy."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. He kissed my forehead, "Good night, Care-bear."

I hugged Uncle Elvis and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Uncle Elvis."

"Good night, sweetie."

I also hugged Gemma.

"Good night, Gemma."

"Good night, honey. Your room is all set up for you."

"Thank you. Good night, my evil, hateful brother who let a pigeon shit on my truck."

Jax looked at me, "Forgetting someone?"

"Oh, wait. Good night Otto and Luanne. And everyone that isn't Jax."

Dad laughed, "Smart girl she is to stay away from you, Teller."

I climbed the stairs and found a door that had a wooden sign on it. It said in blue letters 'Caroline's Room'. The door itself was painted blue too. My favorite color. I opened the door. The walls were painted blue just like the door. I looked around and saw a huge bed with camouflage bedsheets. Two bedside tables sat with a lamp and picture frames. Two black dressers sat side by side next to the closet door. I saw all my boxes sitting in an empty corner of the room and my shotguns were laying on my bed. There was a red couch against a wall and a camouflage moonchair next to it. This is awesome. Gemma must have done this. Dad is not this stylish. I unpacked my clothes, putting my underwear, socks and bras into the top drawer of the first dresser. My pajamas in the second drawer of the same dressed and in the last drawer I put all my hats. The next dresser, I put my flannel shirts in the top drawer, my tanktops in the second drawer and my jeans, shorts and skirts in the last one. I took all my other shirts and hung them up in the closet. I hung up all my jackets and the few dresses I had. Then j saw something hanging up in the back of the closet. I grabbed it and saw it was a leather jacket with a note taped to it.

 

To my step-sister,

The word step just defines how you'll step into my life and be a pain in the ass, much like my mother, who I'll protect with my life. Caroline, we may not be blood related but loyalty runs deeper than blood. And you have my loyalty.

Your step-brother, Jax Teller

 

Well, that's kinda sweet. I changed into my pajamas; Realtree camouflage boyshorts and tanktop set. I folded up the empty boxes and set them aside. I set up my gunrack and put my shotguns on the rack with the safeties on all of them. I can finish tomorrow. I sat on the window ledge seat thingy and looked out the window. I saw Jax standing outside, puffing on a cigarette. He looked up and smiled at me. So I opened the window.

"Thank you for that jacket."

"Can I come up?"

Before I could answer, he was climbing up the drain pipe and into my window.

"Sure. Since you're already here."

He sat next to me and looked at my pajamas. I saw a hitch in his breathing.

"Caroline, you don't remember me. Do you?"

"Honestly, no. I don't remember you."

"You use to bug the shit out of me. You use to pull my hair all the time."

I laughed, "That sounds like me. I did that to Lane all the time when I was growing up."

"I could see you coming from a mile away with your bright red hair."

He ran his hand through my hair and moved closer to me.

"You turned out to be a very beautiful girl."

"You should go, Jax. I'm really tired."

"Okay. Good night, Caroline. I'll see you tomorrow."

He hopped out the window and slid down the drain pipe. I watched him start his motorcycle, put on his helmet and peeled out of the driveway. I closed my window and got into bed. I cut off my lamp, snuggled into bed and went to sleep.


	2. Meeting Captain America

I woke up in the morning to Dad leaning in the doorway.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Moring, Care-bear."

"What are you doing here?"

"Gemma sent me to get you. Breakfast is ready."

"Okay."

"And the police chief is here with one of his deputies. So please get dressed. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He left and shut the door. I got out of bed and got out my clothes for the day; a light blue bra, matching undies, white ankle high socks, a pair of denim cutoff shorts, a blue tanktop and blue flannel shirt. I took a shower then got dressed. I l left the flannel shirt open and slid on my boots. I brushed my hair band left it down with no hat on today. I went downstairs and saw Dad, Gemma, Lane and Uncle Elvis sitting at the table with two cops.

"Morning, Care!"

"Mornin', Uncle Elvis. Mornin', Gemma."

"Good morning, honey. Sit down, we've got plenty."

Chocolate chip pancakes, fried eggs, toast, orange juice. Gemma is wonderful. I sat down next to one of the cops. He was young, had brown hair and a chiseled jawline. He was handsome.

"Chief Unser, this is my daughter Caroline. And Caroline, that is Deputy David Hale."

"Caroline, I've been told you have quite the gun collection."

"I have a number of hand guns and a few shotguns. But I haven't gotten around to setting up my gun cabinet yet."

"Well, Hale, why don't you help this young lady while I talk to Clay and Gemma."

"Yes, sir. After you, Miss Morrow."

I got up with the deputy on my heels. I led him to my room and pointed out my gun cabinet. It was taller than me.

"Jesus, Miss Morrow. How many guns do you have?"

"Help me move it and I'll show you."

We maneuvered the cabinet to the empty spot I had next to the couch. I put in the code and opened it up. 

"Is that a Glock 17?"

"It was a present from my uncle in Georgia."

We went through all my guns. My Glocks, my pistols, my shotguns and my rifles. He seemed fascinated that a girl would have so many guns.

"Do you have permits for these?"

"I need to get one instated for California. I was planning on doing that today."

"Good. You have a concealed weapons permit?"

"No. I'm not old enough by what I know of."

"You look 19 or 20."

"I'm 17."

"Wow. I was way off.", he laughed.

We put my guns away, but I sneakily put my Glock into.the waistband of my shorts. I never left home without a gun.

We went back downstairs and Jax was sitting where Officer Hale had been.

"Morning, darlin'.", he smirked.

Then he saw Officer Hale with me.

"Fucking Captain America is here?"

Dad cut him a look. Then Gemma chided him.

"Jackson, don't be rude to our guest. He just helped Caroline, so be respectful."

He just lit a cigarette and puffed on it. The chief stood up.

"Gemma, Clay, thank you both for breakfast. It was nice to meet you Caroline. Nice to meet you, Lane. Hale, let's go."

"I'll walk you out, Deputy Hale. If you don't mind."

He smiled, "Not at all."

I walked him to his car. He drove a Jeep that was decked out to be a cop car. Unser left and I spoke to Hale.

"Thank you for helping me, Deputy Hale."

"It was my pleasure. Thank.you for showing me your gun collection, Miss Morrow."

"Call me Caroline."

"Then call me David."

We both smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, David. Will I see you again?"

"Of course. You can come.by the station house and see me any time you want. Or we could meet up for lunch today."

"I'd like that. But isn't that like against department policies to go out with citizens?", I joked.

"No but it is against the law to go out with underaged girls. But seeing as we are just acquaintances, it should be fine. I will pick you up at Teller-Morrow garage. Okay?"

"That's fine by me."

"I'll see you later, Caroline.", he said as he got into his Jeep.

"See you at lunch, David."

He smiled and backed out of the driveway and left. I went back inside and Gemma gave me this knowing look.

"Where are the men?"

"Your father's man-cave. So, what was Deputy Hale all smiles about?"

"He asked me to lunch and I said yes but only as acquaintances."

"He's a good boy. We'll be heading over to the garage as soon as those idiots come out from Clay's man-cave."

"I heard that, Gemma.", Dad said.

"Well, am I wrong?"

He rolled his eyes them spoke to me, "Caroline, I want you to ride with Bobby to the garage. Lane with ride with Gemma today. I was told you've never been on a bike so let's change that."

I was given a helmet and I put it on. Uncle Elvis got on and put on his helmet and gloves.

"Ready, Care?"

"Would it be so awful if I rode with Jax?"

"Ask your old man."

I looked to Dad, "Could I ride with Jax, Dad?"

"Only if he promises to be careful with you."

Jax had a grin on his face, "I'll be extra careful, Clay. I promise."

So I went over to his bike. Dad and Uncle Elvis left as Jax put on his helmet and sunglasses. He pulled on his gloves and I swung one leg over and sat down on the bike.

"Put your arms around me, Caroline."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and he started the bike. The roar startled me and in turn, my grip tighten on Jax. He just laughed as we left the driveway. It was kinda fun riding on the back of a motorcycle. But I had to keep readjusting my arms and at one point, my adjustment went too low and I accidentally brushed against Jax's private area with my hand. He didn't seem to mind. But I was embarrassed. We got to the garage and I hopped off and took the helmet off.

"I'm so sorry about my hand and your..... I didn't mean to. I......"

"Caroline, it's okay. It was an accident. It could have happened if you were on Bobby's bike."

He got off and took his helmet, gloves and sunglasses off.

"It's really okay, Caroline. I wouldn't mind it happening again either.", he smirked and we walked into the garage. Dad covered my eyes and I was led around.

"You told me yesterday that I had nothing to be scared about. Now I'm scared."

"It's a surprise. Ready?"

"Just let me see again, please."

My eyes were uncovered and in the garage bays sat a cobalt blue 1967 Chevy Impala with white racing stripes and a black Dodge Ram.

"Are these for me?"

"Yes they are. You like 'em?", Dad asked.

"I love them! Thank you!"

I hugged my dad tightly.

"Your Uncle Elvis had some input too."

I let go of my dad and hugged Uncle Elvis.

"Glad you like them, Caroline. But we would have never found the Impala without Jax. He painted it, put a brand new engine, radiator, and transmission in this baby."

I threw my arms around my step-brother. He hugged me and whispered, "You're welcome, darlin'."

"Thank you, Jax. Thank you, Daddy.and you too, Uncle Elvis."

"We got your brother a Hemi Road Runner and a Harley Davidson Dyna Glide. He's got his motorcycle license, right?"

I nodded, "He left the one he had back in Georgia. It was beaten and broke down a lot. But he loved it."

"That's the Morrow in him. What about you, Care?"

"I never had the time to get into motorcycles. Until Mom go sick, I was working around garages, and trying to stay out of trouble. I got into a lot of fights."

"That's the Morrow in your little girl, Clay."

Dad just smiled. He smiled even wider when I go behind the wheel of the Impala.

"Jax, ride with her. Tell me how she drives before I get in that."

Jax go into the passenger side and I backed it out of the garage. I drove it out of the lot and down the road. Jax hit something and the top went down.

"It's a convertible?"

"Hell yeah. You're a pretty good driver."

"I taught myself."

"So, what did Captain America help you with this morning?"

"David? He helped me move my gun cabinet."

"I could have helped you."

"Chief Unser volunteered him to do it."

"Hmm. So, you like it here?"

"So far. I still feel out of place."

"You'll settle in soon."

When we got back to the garage, David's Jeep was parked next to Jax's bike. I parked my new car next to the Jeep and I got out.

"Hi, David."

"Hi there, Caroline. You ready?"

"Just let me tell my dad I'm leaving."

I ran inside and found him.

"Dad, Officer Hale is here and were going to lunch."

"Have fun. Wait. Deputy Hale and you are going out?"

"As acquaintances. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. But be careful."

"Okay. See you later."

I went back outside and smiled, "It's a-okay. Let's go."

David and I got into his Jeep and we left the lot. We drove a ways down into Charming and went into this little diner.

"So, tell me about yourself. All I know about you is that you have an excellent gun collection and that you're Clay Morrow's daughter and you're from Georgia. Oh, and that you're 17."

"Well, Lane is my brother. We lost our mom to cancer in May and Dad asked us to move here. I love trucks and hunting and fishing. Blue is my favorite color."

"So sorry about your mother. That must be hard to go through."

"She was in a lot of pain. I'm glad she's no longer in that pain. But I hate that she's no longer here. It's very conflicting."

"I bet it is. But, things get easier, I think. After awhile, horrible things that cause pain just dull as time goes on."

He was pretty smart. David was from Charming by birth. Of course, so was I apparently. He hopes to be the chief of police one day. He was very warm and inviting and I felt comfortable around him. He was easy to talk to. After we ate, he looked at his watch.

"Better get you back. I have to be back from lunch in 15 minutes."

So he drove me back to the garage and before I got out, he gave me his number.

"I'd like to see you again, Caroline. That is if you want to see me again too."

"I'll call you and tell you. Okay?"

"I'm off duty at 8:30. Call me anytime after. Bye, Caroline."

I waved at him as he backed out, "Bye, David."

I think I just made another friend in Charming today. Now I've just got to figure out how to get my two new cars home.


	3. Gemma's Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new way of writting dialogue. If you al llike the old way, just tell me and I'll revert back to it.

Gemma had shoved me into the shower after waking me up.

Caroline: Can I ask why I was forced into the shower?

Gemma: I'm going to help you fit into SAMCRO.

Caroline: How?

Gemma: You'll see. But you have to help me. I need you to lure Jax into liking you so he'll stay away from the croweaters.

Croweaters. I had been brought upto speed by Luanne and Gemma. Croweaters and sweetbutts sleep with the Sons and some only did it to brag. Gemma wanted Jax away from them, Luanne told me that. So I guess I'm the pawn in the plan.

Caroline: But he's my step-brother.

Gemma: Honey, it's okay. You two aren't blood related. And I'm not saying sleep with him. Just get him to chase after you. The croweaters will get bored with waiting for him and move onto another Son.

She was brilliant. I knew she was just trying to protect her son and I admired that about her.

Caroline: How exactly do you plan on getting him to chase me?

I got out and wrapped a towel around my body.

Gemma: You'll see, honey.

She tore through my clothes. And she pulled out something she liked. polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134548741

Caroline: Are you on crack?! I'm not wearing that!

Gemma: You will even if I have to knock you out and dress you myself.

Caroline: But a black bra under a white shirt? Really?

Gemma: Yes. I know my son and if he sees this, he'll start with the dirty thoughts and that's when he'll start chasing you.

Caroline: You are a sneakily clever woman.

Gemma: Just listen to me and you'll be the full SAMCRO princess by the end of the month.

Caroline: Okay.

I got dressed and Gemma brushed my hair and curled it slightly.

Gemma: You know, Jax was angry about you going to lunch with Officer Hale.

Caroline: David asked me and it would have been rude to decline.

Gemma: David? You like the cop, don't you?

Caroline: He's nice and handsome. But I'm jailbait.

Gemma: Baby, you like him. I can tell. You sure you want to help me?

Caroline: Of course. David is just my new friend.

Gemma smiled and looked at me.

Gemma: You are such a sweetie. Come on, let's go.

I grabbed my keys to my Impala. Gemma got into the passenger seat and put the top down. I drove to the garage and clubhouse and parked where Gemma usually parked her SUV. Lane, Jax, Opie, Juice, Tig, Chibs and Half Sack were sitting on their bikes, talking. Gemma got out and mouthed something to me.

Gemma(mouthing): Get out and go over there.

I did as she said. I got out of the car slowly, kinda nervous about how I looked. I noticed Lane smack Juice and Jax piered at me over his sunglasses and a smile spread across his face. I guess I don't look too awful. Then I saw the familiar Jeep of David's. I looked to Gemma who was egging me on to approach David. So I turned to walk to him, watching Jax's face twist in anger. David looked at me and smiled.

David: You look beautiful, Caroline. Who are you all dressed up for?

Caroline: Nobody. I was Gemma's Barbie doll this morning.

David: You're prettier than a Barbie doll, Caroline.

I felt myself blush and he smiled and laughed.

David: Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.

Caroline: No, no you didn't. It's just, nobody has ever said that to me.

David: It's a real shame. Those guys are missing out. Say, do you want to go out again?

Caroline: When?

David: Tomorrow night.

Caroline: Sure. I'd like to. But as friends. Okay?

David: Hey, friends it is. Might as well start slow.

He had a huge grin on his face.

Caroline: Tomorrow night, then. Pick me up from my house.

David: I'll be there at 7:30. Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful.

He kissed my cheek quickly then left. I walked back and saw Gemma give me a discreet thumbs up. I saw jealousy wash over Jax's face. This woman is brilliant. I approached the Sons on their bikes and flashed a smile.

Opie: You banging Captain America already?

Caroline: That loser? No!

I knew how this worked. I had to play it up for Gemma's plan to work.

Jax: You were smiling alot, darlin'. Must be doing something with him.

Caroline: No, but there is someone I'd like to get familiar with. And it's not Hale.

I put my hand on his as it gripped the handle bar of his bike. He gave the others a look and they disappeared into the clubhouse. Jax turned his sights to me.

Jax: Let's go for a ride.

He handed me a helmet and put his riding gear on. I put my helmet on and got on the back. Gemma seemed pleased with this because as we were leaving, the usual croweaters were making their way into SAMCRO. Jax peeled out of the parking lot and down the road. I held on to him tightly and let a hand wander downwards. I heard him chuckle, giving his approval I guess. We rode into this area just outside of Charming and he parked the bike back in the woods.

Caroline: Where are we?

Jax: The streams. It's quiet here and we're alone.

He got off and took his helmet, gloves and sunglasses off. I did the same and got off after him. He took my waist in his hands and pulled me against him.

Jax: You know, it's dangerous for a girl like you to walk around dressed like this.

Caroline: Do I seem to care?

Jax: No, and that's what I like about you. I want you to stay away from Hale. Okay?

Caroline: Who are you to tell me what to do?

I saw him smirk at my attitude.

Jax: I like a girl with a little fight in her.

Caroline: I'll be friends with David if I want.

Jax: Caroline, what are you doing here with me then?

Caroline: I said "friends", Jax. Nothing more.

What would Gemma want me to do right now? I didn't know so I smashed my lips against his. He pulled me closer to his body until his arms were wrapped around my waist completely. And my hands absent-mindely traveled to the back of his head, fisting his hair in my hands. When he kissed back, it's like a surge of electricity ran through my body. Jesus, I am going to Hell for this. I pulled away slowly. This is wrong. He's my step-brother. And David is interested in me. Oh, I'm going to Hell. I shouldn't have the urge to kiss my step-brother. But I do and it's wrong. Or is it? Jax kissed my forehead and spoke.

Jax: We aren't blood. This isn't wrong.

It's like he read my mind.

Caroline: Yes, it is. It is because I'm 17. And you're 21.

Jax: I've never been into chasing jailbait. But fir you, I'll make am exception. Caroline, this, right here, feels right to me. Ever since I saw you your first day here, I've felt some type of connection.

Caroline: Jax, this can't happen. Not this suddenly. I want.... I want someone to chase me, prove that I'm worth the time.

Which was true. I was screwed over before leaving Georgia by my boyfriend. He asked me out, only to be sleeping with my former best friend.

Jax: Then I'll prove it.

Caroline: Take me back home?

Jax: Only if you tell me you won't run from me when I try to win you over from Captain America.

Caroline: I won't run, Jax.

Jax: Then let's go.

I held on tightly to him as we rode back to the clubhouse. I'm in too deep already. Thanks alot, Gemma. I got off the bike and ran to Gemma's office. I ripped the helmet off my head and looked at her.

Caroline: I kissed him and it's all your fault.

Gemma: What?

Caroline: Jax ACTUALLY likes me. And I'm confused as shit because I kind of like David. And now I felt this spark when I kissed Jax. And I'm in way over my head.

I collapsed into a chair and sighed loudly. Gemma just smiled. Like she planned this.

Gemma: Well, let me just say, if you and Jax make something of this, I won't be mad.

Caroline: You.... You planned this. Didn't you?

She had a sly smile.

Gemma: Nope.

Caroline: Oh, you are so sneaky!

Gemma: Caroline, I saw a connection. And I figured, why not put the circle peg into the circle hole. David is a square. Squares don't match up with circles. Circles match with circles.

Caroline: I feel like you made a sexual immunendo.

Gemma: Because I did. But that's not the point. Test out both of them. They do it to us all the time. And see who comes back the winner. Okay? I'll be here if you ever need guidance along the way.

I hugged her. This crazy woman is so right and very smart. Jesus, Jax and David are complete opposites. How the hell will this work?


	4. David Hale Gets The Girl

I woke up in the morning and stared at myself in the mirror. What am I doing? Yesterday I was all over Jax and tonight, I've got a date with David. I'm fucked. Gemma was in my doorway.

Gemma: Jax is downstairs. He wants to see you.

Caroline: Okay. I'll be down in a minute.

Gemma nodded and left. I brushed through my hair and looked at myself. Should I get dressed in normal clothes? Nope, it's too early. I walked downstairs in my pajamas: a pair of pink camouflage boyshorts and a pink camouflage tank top. Dad looked at me.

Clay: Go upstairs and put some clothes on, Caroline.

Gemma: Clay, leave her alone. It's early in the morning. You don't have to change, baby.

I smiled at my stepmother. Jax looked at me and smirked.

Jax: You look good, Caroline.

Clay: Hey! Shut the fuck up and leave my little girl alone, Jax. She's smarter than to mess with you.

I looked at Gemma with wide eyes. And then I looked to Jax who had am even bigger smirk on his face.

Jax: What ever you say, Clay.

Clay: Gemma told me you have a date tonight, Care-bear.

Jax cut me a look, a hurt look.

Caroline: Uhh, yeah. With Officer Hale. He asked me to dinner and I thought it would have been rude to decline.

Clay: I don't care for him, but he's a good boy.

Lane came down the stairs in just his boxers. And nobody said anything.

Caroline: Okay. How come he can run around half naked but I can't even wear my pajamas around the house?

Clay: Because I said so.

Caroline: Its cause I'm a woman. Ain't it?

Clay: No, baby. It's because I don't trust him.

He pointed to Jax with his fork.

Jax: What the hell?

Clay: I know how you are. Once you get a whiff of pussy, you're like a hunting dog. You don't give up until you've reached your goal. And my little girl is not going to be your next one night stand. Not as long as I'm alive.

Lane: And for as long as I'm alive, you better stay away from my little sister. Or I will murder you like no person in the history of murder has even been murdered.

Dad smiled at Lane. I finished eating and went upstairs. I got dressed, grabbed a hat, keys and phone and I went downstairs.

Clay: Where you going, honey?

Caroline: I was going to go see if Uncle Elvis got my transfers papers.

Clay: Okay. He's probably at the clubhouse.

I walked out of the house and got into my Impala. But I was blocked in by Jax's Dyna Glide. I sighed in frustration. But the blond biker emerged from the house with a smile.

Jax: Looks like you're boxed in. I could give you a ride, darlin'.

Caroline: Jax, just move the bike.

Jax: Come on, just let me give you a ride. I'm going to the clubhouse anyway.

I gave in and got out of my car. I got on the back of his bike and he backed out the driveway.

Jax: Hold on tight, darlin'.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head in his back. We approached a stop light and Jax looked back at me.

Jax: You alright back there?

Caroline: Yeah, I'm fine.

He smiled and turned slightly. He pressed his lips against mine roughly. I smiled at him until I saw who was in the lane beside us. David. Jax saw him, smirked and then we were off again. He did that on purpose. Oh, my God. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to David tonight. We got to the clubhouse and I got off the bike.

Jax: You told me nothing was going on with you and Hale. You lied?

Caroline: He asked me to dinner. That's all. And I made a stance with him that we are just friends. That is all, Jax.

Jax: Prove it.

Caroline: What?

Jax: I said prove it, Caroline.

He got off his bike and stepped to me. He looked down at me and put his hands on my waist.

Jax: Prove to me that he's a just friend.

Caroline: I can't, Jax. I have a date with him tonight. And I like him a bit. 

Jax: And what about me?

Caroline: You're my step-brother, Jax. If anything happens between us, it would be wrong.

Jax: I don't see you as my step-sister, Caroline. And I never will.

Caroline: Don't make things complicated, Jax.

I stormed inside anx found Uncle Elvis at the bar.

Bobby: Hey, Care. What are you doing here?

Caroline: I was told you were getting my stuff together for school. I just wanted to know if it's all sorted out yet.

Bobby: Just need your dad go up and do all the paperwork then it'll be set.

I hugged him.

Caroline: You're the best.

I took a seat next to him and Piney. And Piney slid me a shot glass.

Piney: You a tequila woman?

Caroline: Never had tequila.

Piney: Then learn from the master. Watch me.

He picked up hos shot and threw it back. Then motioned for me to do the same. I did and felt the liquid burn on the way down. But it felt good. I slammed it down and smiled.

Caroline: Now gimme a real drink.

Piney: Prospect! Get me a bottle of Jack!

He hollered at Juice. Juice ran and and brought back a fifth of Jack Daniels. Piney poured us the shots and I slung it back. Jax was watching with Opie.

Opie: Dad, maybe she shouldn't be drinking. She's only 17.

Piney: Shut the fuck up! She's a natural. Holding that liquor like a champ.

Tig sat next to me and joined in.

Tig: You're a natural, doll face. You're a little whiskey girl.

Piney: You're true old lady material. You'll make a hell of an old lady for one of these boys one day.

Tig: Hey, she's gonna be my old lady. Ain't that right, doll?

Caroline: If you're lucky, maybe. But I think Half Sack has a better chance right now.

I joked and watched Tig pout. I laughed at him and hugged him. Then my phone rang. And my ringtone got a lot of weird looks. Nothin' To Lose by Josh Gracin. I looked at the ID. David. I answered it.

Caroline: Hello there.

David: What's going on? I saw you on the back of Teller's bike and he had his tongue down your throat.

Take a page out of the Man Book. Deny. Deny. Deny.

Caroline: What are you talking about? I wasn't with him.

David: Caroline, please don't lie. You're trying to tell me it was some other beautiful red head riding on his bike?

Caroline: David, come down here so we can talk about this together. I don't want this to ruin our date tonight.

I saw Jax's face twist in anger as I went outside.

David: Care, if it was you, just tell me. Please. If he kissed you and not the other way around, I won't be too angry. Just tell me now.

Caroline: Maybe I want to see you. Please come by SAMCRO.

David: Okay. I'm about to pass by there anyway. I'll see you in a second.

He hung up and I waited for his Jeep to pull into the lot. He got out and walked over to me.

David: Was it you? And who made the first move?

Caroline: It was me. And Jax kissed me. He refused to move his bike so that I could drive myself and talked me into riding with him instead. David, he's my step-brother. And I told him that.

David: So, you still want to go out tonight?

Caroline: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

I grabbed his hand gently and interlaced my fingers with his. He smiled and pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

David: I got scared for a second. Thought I lost you to Teller before I even had a chance to win you over.

Caroline: So, I'll see you tonight. Right?

David: I'll be the cop in your driveway.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. He planted a kiss on my cheek and I noticed eyes in the windows watching us. I looked up at the square-jawed officer and smiled.

Caroline: I'll see you tonight then, David.

David: Alright. I gotta get back to work. So I'll see you at 7:30.

He bent down and kissed my cheek softly. He smiled and walked back to his Jeep and left. I ran my hand through my hair as I watched him leave. Then Tig, Uncle Elvis, Piney, Juice, Half Sack, Chibs, Opie and Jax came outside.

Juice: You're screwing the cop?

Opie: You told me you weren't.

Tig: What the hell, doll face?

Half Sack: What's so special about Captain America there?

Jax took a puff of his cigarette then spoke.

Jax: Caroline thinks she's above us. She sees that she doesn't fit in and thinks it's because she's better than us. So she's all hot for Hale because he isn't like us.

Piney slapped the cow whopping shit out of Jax.

Piney: This girl is just as much SAMCRO as you are! She's new to this and needs time to adjust, you little shit!

Tig: Doll face, level with me. What's up with you and the cop?

Caroline: He took me out to lunch and asked to see me again and I said yes. Is that a crime? Yes, I don't fit in here. But I don't think that I'm above anyone.

Opie: Just don't tell him about club business. Alright?

Caroline: I'm not that dumb, Opie.

They all looked at me with this angered look.

Caroline: I.... I better go.

I got out the keys to my Dodge that I left in the parking lot. I walked away and climbed into it. The passenger side door opened. I saw blond hair.

Caroline: Go away, Jax. Just leave me alone. I get it.

Lane: What the fuck did he do to you, Care?

It was Lane. He looked at me with a twinge of anger in his eyes.

Caroline: Ask Tig or Juice. I gotta go.

Lane: Caroline, you tell me. I want to hear this from my sister.

He pulled me out through the passenger side and dropped the tailgate. He put me on it and sat next to me.

Lane: Tell big brother what happened.

I told him everything. Starting from the kiss at the stoplight to now.

Lane: I'll kill him. Caroline, you go out with Officer Hale. Don't you let these guys talk you out of it.

Caroline: Lane, I want to go home.

Lane: Okay. Dad's still there.

Caroline: No. I want to go back to Georgia.

Lane: This is home now, Care. We have nothing in Georgia to go back to. Mom's gone. We have nothing there anymore.

I wiped the stray tears away from my eyes. Lane kissed the top of my head lightly.

Lane: I know it hurts. But it's true. With Mom gone, nothing in Greenbow is worth going back to. She's the only thing that kept me there. And so were you. We just have to work to make this place home and I'm sure it'll seem like home after a while. But we've got each other. Home is where you are for me. As long as I've got my pain in the ass little sister, I'm home, no matter what.

I hugged my brother.

Caroline: Then I guess as long as I have my stupid, occasional jerk of a big brother with me, I'm home.

Lane: That's my little sister. Now you ignore everything Jax says to you. You stay near Bobby, Chibs, Tig, Piney, Otto or Dad. Stay away from Jax, Opie, Juice, Half Sack and Kyle. Okay?

I nodded. Lane hopped off of the tailgate and grabbed me and put me down. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head again.

Lane: Now, go on home. Gemma is still there too. She's suppose to be going out with Luanne so go with them. Have fun.

Caroline: Don't kill anyone. Okay? I don't need you in jail.

Lane: What? All you'd have to do is shake your ass for Hale to get me out. These guys don't see the good in you seeing him could be. He'd probably do anything to make you happy. Including letting our asses out of jail.

I punched my brother. We squared up and started fake boxing. Everyone was still outside, watching us. They saw me land a roundhouse kick to Lane and drop him to the ground.

Caroline: Lane! It was an accident! I'm sorry!

Lane(coughing): Good kick.

Chibs(hollering): The lass got ya, Laney! I need to give ya some lessons, sonny!

They were almost laughing as I helped my brother up.

Lane: Whoo, that was some kick. Alright,bow go before you send me to the hospital.

I ran over and hugged Bobby.

Caroline: Bye, Uncle Elvis.

Bobby: Bye, Care.

Tig: Bye, doll face.

Chibs: Lovey, talk to me if you want some more pointers for boxing.

Caroline: Sure thing. Bye, Piney.

Piney: Be careful.

He gave me a look. Yes, I know I'd been drinking but if all else failed, I could call David for a ride. I ignored the younger guys as I left. I got into my truck and left the lot. I got home and saw Otto with Dad and Luanne with Gemma.

Clay: Hey, Care-bear.

Caroline: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Uncle Otto.

Otto: I'm Uncle Otto now? Excellent!

He smiled and hugged me. Then Luanne attacked me.

Caroline: Hi, Aunt Luanne.

Luanne: Hi there, pretty girl. Come with us. Gemma and I are off to the mall to do some shopping.

Caroline: Okay. Can I go, Daddy?

Clay: Go on. You don't have to ask. But don't burn up my plastic. Gemma.

Gemma: I'll do whatever I damn well want to.

We took Gemma's SUV. I sat in the back as they chartered on about their husbands.

Gemma: Speaking of men, Caroline has a date tonight.

Luanne: With who, baby girl?

Caroline: Deputy David Hale.

Luanne: Ooh. He's adorable, isn't he? So, what are you gonna wear?

Caroline: This.

I motioned to my jeans, simple white t-shirt and boots.

Luanne: Oh, hell no, honey. Let me dress you. I dress all my girls.

Caroline: You have kids?

Luanne: No, silly. I work at Cara Cara.

Gemma: Porn studio.

Caroline: No! You are not dressing me like a porn star!

Luanne: Honey, I wouldn't do that. If I tried, your dad would kill me. Just let me pick out some stuff and you try it on. If you hate my choices, then I'll let you pick something. Deal?

I reluctantly agreed. We walked through the stores till Luanne dragged us into one she liked. And that woman went crazy. She shoved me into a dressing room and gave me a heap of clothes.

Caroline: What the hell? How much crap did you grab?

Luanne: Shut it and strip. Don't question me.

I tried on one outfit and hated it. The skirt she grabbed was way too short and the short was too tight. So I threw it out to her. I went through 4 outfits until I found one I liked. A red dress. It for perfectly, tight were it needed to be and wasn't too short. I walked out and showed them.

Gemma: Get it. Hale will love it.

Luanne: I've got great taste. And you thought I'd make you look like a slut.

Caroline: Silly me. I love this one.

Luanne: This one is on me. Now get dressed so we can get you the right undies.

Caroline: What?

Luanne: Thongs, my dear.

Caroline: Uhh, no. My undies are just fine.

Luanne: Yours are like granny panties.

Gemma: Luanne, it's not like any man will see what's under her clothes anytime soon. Right, young lady?

Caroline: That's exactly right.

Luanne: Fine, fine. But we're still buying you more clothes.

I went back into the dressing room and got back into my clothes. Luanne bought the dress and her and Gemma bought me a lot of clothes. They called it retail therapy. Dad and Otto saw all the bags and shook their heads.

Clay: Tell me I still have money.

Gemma: You do. Otto, on the other hand, might not. Luanne went overboard on Caroline.

Otto: Well, as long as Caroline is happy, then I guess I'll let it slide this time.

Luanne: Of course she is. Because of my amazing style.

Otto shook his head. Luanne helped me put the new clothes away and throw out things I didn't wear anymore or that were too small for me.

Luanne: So, you've been here for a week and already have a date with a guy? What's the secret?

Caroline: I don't know. Officer Hale helped me move my gun cabinet and when I walked him out, he asked me to lunch. And the other day, he asked me to dinner.

Luanne: Maybe it's this.

She pinched my butt, making me jump and she busted out laughing.

Caroline: I doubt he's looked at my butt.

Luanne: Every man stares at a woman's ass, honey. That's just facts. Or it could be what's right here.

She pointed to my chest. Jesus, this woman is a trip.

Caroline: I also doubt he's looked at my chest.

Luanne: Sweetie, you've got a lot to learn. Men look at your tits and ass all the time. Its in their programming.

Caroline: I don't think David is like that.

Luanne: David? I thought it was Officer Hale? What are you gonna call him when he's got you on your back?

She smirked. I covered my face with my hands and sighed loudly.

Caroline: God, give me strength to not put Aunt Luanne on her tail.

She laughed and hugged me.

Luanne: I'm just picking. You're like a daughter to me and Otto already. So it's my job to do this, as your unofficial third mother.

Caroline: I just want tonight to go well. David is sweet. He came to see me at the clubhouse earlier today. The guys weren't too pleased.

Luanne: Ignore them. You are Clay's daughter. Not somebody's old lady. Do whatever makes you happy. Okay?

I nodded. Luanne is so smart. I lost one mother and ended up gaining two. Three, if you count Uncle Elvis. It was 5:30. And Luanne pushed me into my bathroom.

Luanne: Get your ass clean. I'm doing your make-up and hair. Don't worry, I'm good at that shit.

So I did as she said. I heard a lot of shuffling and banging as I washed my hair. I finished up and went back into my room, wrapped up in a towel. Luanne was in my closet with all my shoes on my bed.

Caroline: Aunt Luanne! What in Sam Hell are you doing?

Luanne: Looking for some heels for you. All you have are boots, honey.

Caroline: Did you happen to check the box on the shelf labeled "heels and dress shoes"?

Luanne: Well, I just wasted time. I'll get the shoes and have your brother put these away while your gone. You sit down.

I sat at the vanity Gemma had set up a few days ago. Luanne got behind me and grabbed a brush and a curling iron. She brushed through my hair and started curling my hair.

Luanne: You look so much like your mom. We were close friends. Me, her and Gemma were the head bitches when Mary was here. She use to bring you and Lane with her all the time.

Caroline: Aunt Luanne, what made my mom leave?

Luanne: Honey, there were a lot of factors. But only your dad knows the true reason.

Caroline: Mom never talked about Charming. She never mentioned you, Uncle Otto, Gemma, Bobby, Piney. Or anyone.

Luanne: A lot of things happened before she left. Honey, your dad will tell you if you ask. It's not my place to tell this story because I don't have all the facts. If I did, I'd tell you.

She was putting make-up on my face now.

Caroline: Tell me more?

Luanne: About?

Caroline: When Mom brought us to the club.

Luanne: Little Opie and Jax loved you immediately. When Jax saw you and Mary let him hold you, with JT's help, and he said "Daddy, she's gonna be my old lady. Just like Mommy is yours". Everyone thought it was so cute. JT took you on your first ride.

Caroline: Really? John Teller took me for my first ride? I'd never ridden before, I thought.

Luanne: Not that you were old enough to remember, honey. You were only two. You wanted to ride with your dad but he was on a run. So JT took you and scared Mary half to death. Jax was 6 and still determined that you'd be his old lady. Your mom left when you were 4 and Lane was 8. It's a shame he has more memories about the MC than you.

She frowned as she said that. She put down the make-up and handed me a strapless red bra and matching underwear.

Caroline: Thank you, Aunt Luanne. For telling me some of that stuff. Maybe you can tell me more later?

Luanne: Of course. Now get dressed.

I did as she said and got into my underwear and bra and into the dress she bought for me. I put on the red high heels she dug up and she looked at me and smiled.

Luanne: My work is done. You're beautiful, honey.

I heard Dad holler.

Clay: Caroline! Officer Hale is here!

Luanne: Alright. Now, you go downstairs and you have fun tonight. Okay?

Caroline: Yes, Aunt Luanne.

I hugged her and went downstairs. Dad and David were sitting in the living room. Dad and Gemma were on the couch together and Lane was sitting on the arm rest of the couch. Uncle Otto was sitting in a chair next to the couch and David was sitting in a chair across from Dad. Dad looked at me and stood up. Lane did the same and so did Uncle Otto. David turned his head and smiled at me. He stood up as I walked closer.

Caroline: Luanne dressed me.

Otto: You look good, sweetie.

Gemma: She's still got style. I'll give her that.

Lane pulled me into a rib breaking hug.

Lane: No way are you my baby sister. Where's the kid who wears jeans year round?

Caroline: Love you too, jerk.

Clay: Take this. If he tries anything funny, jab and twist.

He gave me a switchblade knife, very discreetly. Then shook David's hand.

Clay: You touch her, I will end you. Got it? Badge or no badge, I will hunt you down if she comes home hurt.

David: I'll take care of her, Clay. Ready, Caroline?

I nodded and we walked out. We were met by Jax in the driveway. Jesus Christ. He stared me up and down. David must have seen because he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me.

David: I don't like how he's eyeing you.

Caroline: Ignore him. We had it out today, after you left. He's probably still pissed off.

Jax stopped us before we got to David's Jeep.

Jax: You're seriously going out with him?

Caroline: Yes. Now, leave us alone. Please.

David: Back off, Teller. She wants to go out with me so just back off.

Jax: Make me, Captain America.

Caroline: Jackson, please. Just move out of the way.

I gave him pleading eyes and he stepped aside. David rushed me along and sped out of the driveway. I shrugged his jacket off and gave it back to him.

Caroline: You handled that pretty well.

David: I'm the one out with the girl. So there's no sense in causing a scene.

I just smiled at him. I had no idea where we went but I know Luanne dressed me right for it.

Caroline: This is kinda.....

David: Over the top?

Caroline: A bit.

David: We can go somewhere else then.

Caroline: We drove all the way out here. Might as well stay. Okay?

David: As long as you're with me, I don't care.

He took my hand in his and we were placed at a table far off from everyone.

David: Have I told you how beautiful you look?

Caroline: No, but you did now. You don't look too bad out of uniform.

He was wearing a white button down shirt and dark jeans.

David: If you like the uniform, I could have worn it tonight.

Caroline: No. It's nice to see just David Hale. Not Deputy David Hale. There's more to you than just a uniform.

David: Glad you think so. Others don't.

Caroline: Tell me more about yourself. That way I know, for sure, that you are more than a uniform.

David: I was a Marine before becoming a cop. I signed up at 18. Did my time in the Philippines and went straight to the academy when I got home. I actually use to be friends with Jax and Opie Winston. But when Jax's ex, Tara, and I started seeing each other before I shipped out after boot camp, he and Opie cut off all ties with me. We've been tense with each other ever since.

Caroline: That's a stupid reason to end a friendship. Bros before hos.

David chuckled and kept talking. He was the younger siblings. His brother, Jacob, owned a construction company. He liked the color green and loved to go off-roading. And I learnt he could devour a steak in a matter of minutes. I just looked at him as I fiddled with my food.

David: Sorry. I usually eat Nicky's Diner every day. So this is a rarity.

Caroline: Then all is forgiven.

I laughed as he gave me an embarrassed smile. We left and he drove me home. He walked me to the door, like a gentleman. We stood there for a little while, just shuffling our feet as we thought about our next moves. I went to talk and was met by his lips slowly touching mine. He pulled away quickly.

David: I'm sorry. I should have asked. Especially since you're 17. I'm so sor.....

Caroline: David, shut up.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down. I planted my lips to his firmly and felt his hands hold my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. Then the door opened. And someone cleared their throat. We pulled away from each other and saw Jax in the doorway.

Jax: Get your ass inside, Caroline.

David: Caroline, you don't have to listen to him.

Caroline: I'm not.

I grabbed the door and shut it. David smiled and kissed me lightly. Then held my face in his hands.

David: Caroline Morrow, would you like to be my girlfriend?

I smiled wide and nodded. Then the door opened again. Lane.

Lane: Hey, bucko, you hurt my baby sister, I will murder you like no boy in the history of murder has ever been murdered. I know I used that before, but I mean it. I will hurt you if you break my sister's heart. I am her big brother, which translates into "Crazy ass motherfucker who will fuck a bitch up if my sister comes home crying and nobody will find the goddamn body". Got it?

David: I assure you, Lane. I will never hurt your sister.

They shook hands.

Lane: You're a good man, Hale. Alright, Care. Tell him goodnight and get to bed.

I turned to him and kissed his cheek.

Caroline: Good night, David.

David: Good night, Caroline.

I went inside and ran to my room. I watched him back out of the driveway with a huge grin. I got into pajamas and washed the make-up off my face. I checked my phone and saw a text.

David: Good night, beautiful. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow.

I just smiled and got into bed after cutting out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd add some big brother/little sister love and give a glimpse into the mysterious background of everyone knowing Caroline and Lane but them not knowing anyone in Charming.


	5. The Hale/Morrow Relationship Puts Teller's Intentions In Perspective

When someone wakes you up in the morning, of course, you're gonna be angry. But when four somebodies wake you up in the morning, you are pissed off to no extent. And when I woke up to Tweedle-De, Tweedle-Do, Tweedle-Da, and Tweedle-Dumb, I was pissed the fuck off.

Juice: Caroline! Get up!

Opie: Yell a little louder! Fucking Lodi couldn't hear you!

Half Sack: Couldn't we have just called her?

Jax: I got this. Watch and learn. Darlin', get your ass out of bed and decent or I'm coming in. And I can promise you, if you're not decent, I'll end up banging your brains out.

I heard them snickering. Jax's comment disgusted me so much that I tore out of bed, grabbed my 30/30, loaded it, cocked it and opened the door. I shoved the barrel into his genitals.

Caroline: Talk to me that way again, and you'll be a eunuch. You have 6 seconds to leave my doorway. Kip, you stay. One.... Two.... Three....

The three took off running and I unloaded my gun and set it next to the door. Half Sack stared at me. I was wearing David's old Marine Corps t-shirt that he gave me three days ago.

Caroline: Why were you guys here?

Half Sack: Clay told us to tell you that him, Lane, Bobby and Big Otto are out on a run. I wanted to just call but they said no.

Caroline: Alright. Now hit it so I can get dressed.

He ran downstairs and I shut the door. I put on a camouflage bra and underwear set then shimmied into a pair of stonewashed jeans. I put on a black SAMCRO t-shirt that Gemma had given me and I brushed my hair. I slid on some socks and my boots and put on my new baseball cap Dad had given me. It was blue and said Reaper Crew on it. I checked my phone. It was 8:00. And David had called and left me a message at 6:00.

David: Hey, Caroline. I know you're still asleep but, I just started my shift and I just was thinking about you. I'm on duty till about 9:30 so when I'm off, I was thinking maybe I could come by your house and see you. I'll see you during my lunch break today, again. I'm buying this time. Well, I got to go. I'll see you later.

I smiled to myself. I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed the keys to my Ford. I got my favorite Glock and put it in the waistband of my jeans. I put my sunglasses on and walked outside. The bikers littered the front lawn as I went to get into my truck. I saw three bikes.

Caroline: Kip, where's your bike?

Half Sack: Tranny blew. I got to put a new one in when we get back to the garage. So I rode bitch on Juice's bike.

Caroline: Get in. You can ride with me.

He all but ran toy truck and got into the passenger seat. I backed out and Jax glared at Kip.

Jax: What about me?

Caroline: You've got your bike. Kip shouldn't have to ride bitch for anyone since he's not the bitch. You're more of one than him.

I barreled out of the driveway and Kip laughed ad I pelted the other three with gravel.

Caroline: I've got to make two stops, if that's alright.

Half Sack: You're driving. So I don't care.

I stopped at Nicky's Diner and got myself, Half Sack and David some food. A burrito and large coffee for my one-nutted road buddy, sausage biscuit and large coffee for David and a bacon, egg and cheese biscuit and extra large orange juice for myself. I got extra large because I'm just so awesome with my vitamin C deficiency. I brought it out and gave Half Sack his.

Half Sack: Holy shit! Yes! You are amazing. I love you. 

Caroline: You love all women who give you food?

Half Sack: No. Just the ones who bring me burritos.

I laughed as he scarfed down the burrito as I drove to the station house.

Half Sack: Bringing Captain America some food?

Caroline: His name is David. And yes. I'll be back in a minute.  
I grabbed David's stuff and walked into the station. I walked right by the bitchy secretary and back to the actual police station. I saw David at his desk. He looked in deep thought over a piece of paper sitting on his desk. He hardly noticed the bag and cup I set on his desk. He looked up and smiled.

David: Morning, beautiful. You sure have brightened my day. And you brought me breakfast?

Caroline: Yup. I figured you hadn't eaten yet. So I brought you a little something.

David: How'd I get so lucky? I'm glad you're here.

He took my hand and pulled me around to sit on the armrest of his chair. He put his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my thigh.

Caroline: Working on a case?

David: Yeah. The kidnapping of a 6 year old girl. It started in Stockton, but they say the kidnapper crossed our lines yesterday and sent us what we needed to get up to speed with them. And it's really breaking my brains.

I rubbed his back gently.

Caroline: Don't stress yourself out. If you do that, how will it help that scared little girl you're looking for? The best thing you can do is calm down, follow any and all leads and do what is best to find her.

He kissed my shoulder and rested his head against it.

David: I'm glad you came to see me. You always know how to calm me down.

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair softly.

Caroline: We've both had a rough start. I had the worst wake-up call in the world.

David: Tell me about it.

Caroline: Well, I was sleeping good and then heard banging on my door and yelling. Half Sack, Opie, Juice and Jax were banging on my door and hollering. And Jax said something that really pissed me off.

David: What did he say?

Caroline: He said, and I quote "Darlin', get your ass out of bed and decent or I'm coming in. And I can promise you, if you're not decent, I'll end up banging your brains out."

David's grip on my waist tightened. I, again, rubbed his back to calm him down.

David: And did he?

Caroline: God no! I grabbed my 30/30 and threatened to make him a eunuch.

He smiled at me.

David: That's my girl. I just, I'm always afraid of you leaving me for him.

Caroline: He's my step-brother, David. And that's all he'll ever be. I don't look at him the way I look at you.

I cupped his face with my small hands and kissed his lips softly. He smiled and sighed.

David: Caroline, at least tell me this.

Caroline: What?

David: Were you decent?

Caroline: I was wearing the shirt you gave me the other day.

He smirked as I said that.

David: Oh, you slept in my shirt, huh? I'd like to see how it looks on you one day.

I stood up and so did he.

Caroline: You could only be so lucky to catch me that rough looking.

David: I'm sure you looked just as beautiful as always. I'll see you later. Don't hesitate to call me if Teller gives you any problems.

He kissed me lightly and smiled.

Caroline: I won't. Lunch time, don't forget. I'll be at the clubhouse. I'll be the redhead at the picnic table.

He smiled and let me go. I went outside and my truck was surrounded by the idiots. I brushed by Jax and got into my truck.

Jax: What the fuck were you doing?

Caroline: Bringing my boyfriend something to eat.

Jax: He's not man enough for you, Caroline.

Caroline: And you are, Jackson? David sees me as a person, not a piece of ass. Why don't you go do what you do best? Which is burying yourself so deep in the cheap pussy of a girl whose name you won't remember when you're done. I like David and he likes me. Get over the fact that it's not you. It will never be you because once you get what you want from me, you'll toss me aside like yesterday's trash.

I peeled out of the parking lot and into the garage parking lot. I got out with my bag of food and went into the clubhouse. Chibs and Tig were there.

Tig: Morning, doll face.

Chibs: You look pissed, lovey.

Caroline: That's because I am.

I gave them the whole story and Tig almost fell off his stool.

Tig: Tell me you shot him!

Caroline: No. He ran.

Jax walked in as they laughed harder.

Chibs: Still got your wee bits?!

Jax: You dropped a dime on me?

Caroline: You deserve it for how you talked to me.

Opie: Give it up, brother. She's already had her card punched by Officer Douchebag.

I walked up to Opie and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

Caroline: Talk about David and I like that again, I'll tie you to the back of my Dodge and drag your ass around Charming, buck-ass naked.

Opie looked a little scared and Chibs laughed.

Chibs: Brutha, you betta show her some respect. She's a tough little lass.

Tig slid me a shot.

Caroline: Better be the good stuff, Tig.

Tig: Only the best for my little whiskey girl.

I threw back the shot as Tig put an arm around me. I hung with Tig and Chibs until I saw David's Jeep pull in. It was 12:30 already. I tore out of the clubhouse and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

David: Miss me?

Caroline: Not so much. Miss me?

David: Nope, not one bit.

We smiled and he put me back on the ground. He grabbed a bag and two cups from his car.

David: I stopped at Nicky's again. But I got you a chicken sandwich and extra large Coke.

Caroline: You are the greatest.

I led him to the picnic table and he took his gun holster off before sitting down and eating. He pulled me close to him and kept one arm around my waist in a protective manner. He kissed my cheek every so often and I saw Jax chuck a wrench across the open bay.

David: I really get under his skin, huh?

Caroline: Yes. But that doesn't matter. I like you and that's all that matters.

David: So you actually do like me! Here I thought you were with me because of my badge and sexy uniform.

He motioned down his body.

Caroline: Those are just bonuses.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

David: Well, I like you too.

Caroline: Because I bring you food.

David: That's just a bonus to being with you, honey.

I smiled and Gemma pulled into the lot. With Luanne. Jesus, take the goddamn wheel. They both came over to us.

Gemma: Why is my son throwing tools around the garage?

Luanne: Because Officer Sexy here has his paws all over Caroline. Isn't it obvious?

David turned red as I slammed my head down on the table.

Caroline: Jesus, help me!

Luanne: It's true! Everyone knows a woman loves a man in uniform. And we all can see that this cop is fine as hell. You sure have good taste in men, honey.

Caroline: Gemma, make her stop!

David was laughing and so was Gemma.

Gemma: I'm afraid there's no stopping her, baby.

Luanne: And he has fantastic taste in women. Because, baby girl, you are fucking gorgeous. David, don't let this fine piece of ass slip out of your grasp.

I shook my head.

Caroline: You done, Aunt Luanne?

Luanne: Because if you do, Jax will come and gobble her up.

David: Mrs. Delaney, I have no intentions in letting Caroline go. She's too good for me and I fear the day when she realizes that and leaves me.

I snuggled into his side and sighed contently.

Caroline: Never, David. I'm right where I want to be.

He kissed the top of my head. Gemma smiled as we heard Jax going off in the garage. My relationship with David had Jax using every second of his spare time chasing after me and away from the croweaters. So no matter what, Gemma won. And a winning Gemma is a happy Gemma. Her and Luanne went into the office and David checked his watch.

David: I better go. I'll see you later, honey.

I walked him to his Jeep and he kissed me lightly. He left the parking lot and I saw he left his gun holster. So I grabbed it and by the time I got to my truck, he was in the parking lot again, running to me.

David: I forgot something.

Caroline: I kn....

He cut me off by firmly pressing his lips to mine and gripping my waist tightly. My arms wrapped around his neck as he pried my lips apart and assaulted my mouth with his tongue. Our bodies pressed against each other as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled and sighed happily.

David: I've wanted to do that for a while.

I smiled and hooked his holster to his waist.

Caroline: You also forgot your gun, babe.

David: I left it on purpose. Needed an excuse to some back here.

I smiled and kissed him again.

Caroline: Now go to work. I'll see you later.

David: Wait up for me? I'll drop by your house after I get off work.

Caroline: Of course.

David: And wear my shirt for me.

Caroline: Okay. Now get back to work.

I kissed him and he got into his Jeep and left. Jax was fuming as I went back into the clubhouse. It was 1:45. And I took a seat on the couch. I laid across it and planned on taking a nap. I was half asleep when I felt someone touch me. I didn't do anything. I assumed it was Tig or Chibs. I felt someone lay next to me and put their arms around me. Tig, most definitely. But I was too far into sleeping to do anything. So I left him there.

I woke up in a dorm. I was confused as to how I go there. I looked to see a cut on a chair and a shirt on the floor. I was pinned to a bed by a muscular arm. I followed it up to the face of Jax Teller. I screamed.

Caroline: What the hell?! Why am I in here?!

Jax: Shh! Stop fucking yelling. You were shaking in your sleep and crying. So I brought you in here, laid you down with every intention of leaving but you snuggled against me before I had a chance to get up. I was lucky I was able to get out of my cut and t-shirt. I didn't touch you in any inappropriate way. I held you and you stopped crying. That's all.

Caroline: I must have been having a nightmare. Thank you, Jax.

Jax: It felt nice, holding you like that. I've never held a woman like that.

I could tell he was being honest. And it took everything in me to not turn and kiss him. Because I have David. Jax could almost tell what I was thinking. Because he pulled me down and put his lips on mine tenderly. He moved himself over top of me and kissed me deeper. I put my hands on his bare chest and pushed him away.

Jax: I'm sorry, Caroline. I couldn't help myself.

Caroline: Jackson, why do you do this? You act so mean and hateful but then you are so sweet and loving. It confuses me.

Jax caressed my face and sighed.

Jax: I've been asking myself the same question since that day we first kissed. Darlin', I'm serious. I want you. Not for sex. That would be a good thing, but something to look forward to, something worth waiting for when it comes to you. I want to take you out, have silly little dates and shit like that. I want it all with you.

Caroline: Jax, I'm with David. I can't do this.

Jax: You promised me that you wouldn't run, Caroline.

Caroline: I'm not running. I'm being faithful to the man I have.

Jax: Ever since you came here, I can't get you out of my head. You know how many women I've slept with? Hundreds. Maybe more. But now, every time I'm inside someone, I only see one face. Caroline, you're it. You've been it for me since the first time I saw you.

Caroline: Luanne told me. Jax, I just, I can't do this. I have David.

Jax just wouldn't take anything I said. He kissed me forecfully. I tried to fight him but he was too strong. Being with him felt right, bit it felt so wrong at the same time. I finally pushed him off me and he was on his back. He pulled me onto him and had me straddling his waist.

Jax: Darlin', you can't fight what's right.

Caroline: Jax, if you care about me, you will let me be with David. If I'm meant to be with you, I'll find my way there. You can't force what isn't meant to be.

Jax: You'll see what I know in my heart soon enough. You can't fight this forever. We belong together. I've known it since I was 4, baby.

He brushed some hair out of my face.

Jax: You're my little Georgia peach, Caroline. I won't let you slip through my fingers.

I got up and left. I bolted out of the clubhouse and sped home. Why does he have to make things do complicated? I went and took a shower, trying to forget how close I was to giving into Jax. I got dressed in David's shirt and a pair of cloth shorts and I went downstairs for dinner with Gemma and then back to my room. 9:30 hit and I heard pinging on my window. I looked down to see David throwing pebbles. I opened the window.

Caroline: What are you doing?

David: Watch out. I'm coming in.

He ran and grabbed the drain pipe and climbed up it and into my window. I closed it and he looked at me.

David: You're in my shirt.

He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

David: Care, lock your door.

I did as he asked and he shut my curtains before taking his holster and shoes off. We sat on my bed and he kissed me again. I felt so guilty about what happened with Jax as David ran his hand up my shirt and held my waist.

Caroline: David, I need to tell you something.

David: What is it?

Caroline: Jax kissed me today.

I explained everything to him, leaving out the parts where Jax said we'd end up together in the long run. He was angry at first, until I told him how I took every chance I had to remind Jax that I was with someone.

David: I don't blame you, baby. This is him. It's not your fault. Now come over here and kiss me.

I snuggled into his side as he kissed me again and laid me down on my bed. He took his tie off and then his uniform shirt, revealing the white undershirt he had on. He ran both hands up my shirt and kissed me deeper. He kept going farther, but I pushed him away.

Caroline: David, I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry.

David: It's my fault. I'm sorry, honey.

We laid in my bed together and I ended up falling asleep next to him. Things are getting out of hand. And I don't know how to deal with two men chasing after me.


	6. Jax Teller; A Taken Man

I woke up and David was still next to me. His arms were around my waist and I had an arm draped across his waist. And I had my head on his chest. I laughed as I saw he was still in his uniform pants. I wiggled out of his arms and patted to the bathroom. I came out and there was a knock on my door. I opened it slightly to see Jax and Opie.

Jax: Hey, darlin'. Ope and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us to get something to eat.

Caroline: Jax, I've.... uhh.... already got plans.

I peaked over my shoulder at a still sleeping David.

Jax: Well,how about lunch?

Caroline: Jax....

David was beside me with an arm around me.

David: She said no, Teller. Take a hint.

Jax was fuming.

Jax: Why is he in your room?

Caroline: He stayed the night, Jax.

Opie: And marked her as his property too, I bet.

I cut him a death glare.

David: What Care and I did last night is none of your business. So piss off.

Caroline: We didn't do anything. We just slept in the same bed. I swear to God.

David: No need denying it, honey. They just don't understand how it is when two people care about each other and decide to have sex.

Caroline: David Hale! We did not have sex! And you know it.

Jax looked on the verge of hitting David as he got his shirt, tie and holster. He kissed me as he walked out, smirking at Jax. Opie and Jax came into my bed room and Jax paced as Opie looked at my gun cabinet.

Jax: Tell me he's lying just to get under my skin.

Caroline: He is, Jax. I'm not that kind of girl. I want to be in love with the person I give myself to.

Opie: Caroline, why do you even both with that asshole?

Caroline: Because I like him. He's good to me.

Jax: He just lied about you, saying you gave it up to him after two weeks of dating his stupid ass. THAT isn't being good to you.

I held my head in my hands. It's a pissing contest between these two. And I'm sick of it.

Jax: Care, I wouldn't do that to you. I'd brag about you just riding bitch on my bike. Because that's the biggest statement a woman can make in the MC world. Anything else would be demeaning to you. So, please, just ditch that douche and give me a shot.

I shook my head.

Caroline: I can't. I really do like David, no matter what.

Jax looked about ready to punch someone. Instead, he fled from my room and Opie sat next to me.

Opie: He likes you too, Care. Jax just has a hard time showing it. He did once and she fucked him over. She left and when she came back and gave him another chance, she left him again for Hale. It's like history repeating itself to Jax.

Caroline: Let me get dressed and I'll talk to him. Wait downstairs?

Opie: Sure.

Opie left and I got dressed in pink camouflage matching bra and undies, a pair of jeans, a black tank top and my boots. I threw on the leather jacket I found my first night in Charming from Jax. I grabbed my phone and gun and sunglasses. I met Opie downstairs.

Opie: Jax took off. Probably to Cara Cara or the clubhouse.

Caroline: You're driving me to both. Which is closer?

Opie: The clubhouse. Got a helmet?

Caroline: No, and right now I could care less. Let's go.

I rode bitch on Opie's bike and barely held onto him as we went to the clubhouse. We passed by David outside of the station house. I glared at him as we went through the green light. We scanned the parking lot and his Dyna Glide was nowhere in sight. Juice was outside so I hollered at him.

Caroline: Hey! Juice, where's Jax?

Juice: Said something about Reno when he stopped by to clear it with Piney. But said he was stopping by the porn palace first.

Caroline: Ope, looks like we're going to Cara Cara. Hit it.

He started the bike again and we drove to Cara Cara, 15 minutes out of Charming. And I saw his bike right next to Luanne's cherry red Corvette. I got off Opie's bike and waltzed right into the porn palace. I saw Luanne talking to one of her girls.

Caroline: Aunt Luanne, where's Jax?

Luanne: He's in the back. Honey, he's real upset if he came here. Go find him.

I went into the back with Opie trailing behind me. I looked around and saw some bottle blonde skank hanging all over him. She had her hands all over him. And for some reason, it pained me to see it. Opie put a hand on my shoulder.

Opie: Come on, Care. You don't need to see this.

Caroline: No, I do. Opie, see why I'm with Hale now? I wanted to tell Jax I was having second thoughts about Hale. But now, I'm sure about him.

Jax made eye contact with me and shoved the slut off if him. I wiped the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. And I turned on my heels and all but ran out of the building.

Jax: Caroline! Wait! Please, darlin'!

He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

Caroline: I hate you! I came here to find you, to tell you Opie talked to me! He made me start second guessing Hale! But now, I'm more sure of him than ever!

Jax: Baby, don't say that. I needed....

Caroline: To get laid?! Jackson, is this what you'll do if we ever had a fight?! Run to the porn factory and het laid because you're angry?!

Jax: No! I'd fucked your brains out until we forgot why we were angry in the first place! I'd have hot, sweaty, angry sex with you until we weren't pissed anymore! That's what I'd do!

He stepped to me, staring down at me.

Jax: Then, once we were done being angry, I'd make love to you, long and slow, reinforcing that what I feel for you can't be forgotten by an argument.

He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately, making me go weak in the knees. He put his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but kiss back and tangle my fingers in his hair. God, this is better than kissing David. One of his hands traveled down and rested on my ass, squeezing it roughly, making me gasp and giving him the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth hungrily. He pulled away and smirked.

Jax: That's how a man kisses a woman. Caroline, tell me how that made you feel. And if Hale even compares.

Caroline: Jax, that was better than Hale.

He smirked again and got on his bike. He handed me his helmet and I put it on. My phone rang with David's ringtone.

Jax: Ignore that, baby.

Caroline: I planned on it.

I got on the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around him tightly as we pulled out of the parking lot.

Opie Winston Point Of View

Luanne and I watched as Jax and Caroline kissed in the parking lot and as they got on his bike with Caroline riding bitch. Luanne smiled and gave me a discreet high five.

Luanne: Thank you for suggesting to Jax to come here if he and Care fought again. And for telling her. I knew she'd come after him, to make things right.

Opie: They were made for each other. We all know that. Jax even knows it. But she's....

Luanne: Stubborn.

We both said together

Opie & Luanne: And a Morrow.

We laughed and I went out to my bike.

Luanne: Make sure they know who to thank when they finally get married.

I shook my head at that crazy purveyor of porn. And I drove off to the clubhouse.

 

Caroline Morrow Point Of View

Jax and I got to the clubhouse and I got off his bike and took the helmet off. Jax got off and smiled at me.

Jax: So, you still angry with me?

Caroline: I don't know. Depends on why you're dying to know.

Jax had a huge smirk on his face.

Jax: Well, having you in my arms and so close to me kinda made me want to do it again.

Caroline: Jax, I'm not.....

Jax: I meant, let's go to my dorm and take a nap together. What do you say?

I nodded and we went inside the clubhouse. And it was rather vacant for a Saturday. We went straight to his dorm and he locked the door after shutting it. He slid out of his cut and his shoes and I took off my jacket, setting it with his cut.

Jax: That the jacket I got you?

Caroline: So what if it is?

Jax: I knew you'd look good in it.

He smiled as he laid on his bed. I slid out of my boots and laid next to him. He tore his shirt off and then pulled me flush against his body. He put his arms around me in a protective manner as I draped an arm across his waist. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

Jax: This is nice. I like this.

I nuzzled into him and planted a soft kiss to his bare chest. I felt his heart beat quicken as I did and I smiled to myself.

Caroline: Honestly, so do I. Having Hale in bed last night didn't feel as good as being right here does.

Jax: Shhhh. Let's not talk about him.

I didn't bring him up again. I followed in Jax's suit and took off my own shirt.

Jax: You didn't have to do that, baby.

Caroline: I wanted to. Now shhh.

I laid in Jax's arms until I fell asleep as he ran his hand through my hair.

 

I woke up to screaming from many voices.

Clay: Why the fuck is my baby girl in your bed?! Without her shirt on, no less!

Jax: Clay, I know it looks bad, but just let me and Care explain.

David: Why the he'll is my girlfriend in your bed, Teller?! Tell me!

I got up and put on my shirt and boots and jacket. I went into the main room and all eyes hit me. I stood next to Jax who was in his shirt and cut. I looked at him and felt his hand take hold of mine.

Clay: You better start explaining.

Caroline: Daddy, I..... I like him. I really feel something for Jax.

I averted my eyes to David.

Caroline: I'm sorry. But after what you did this morning, I finally saw what you were doing. You were trying to get under Jax's skin. And I won't be used that way.

Clay: And you think Jax won't use you?

Caroline: Daddy, I honestly believe he won't. Want to know what we were doing back there?

Clay: Don't you dare say it.

Caroline: We were just sleeping. Jax and I made ourselves comfortable and we fell asleep holding each other. He didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. I was shirtless at my own choice. And he tried to talk me into leaving it on. I was testing something and he passed. David tried to get in my pants last night while you were in Indian Hills because I was stupid and let him sneak in. Bit Jax didn't try at all.

Dad had this shocked look on his face as he looked at Jax.

Clay: I guess I didn't give you much credit. But your past does make an impact. How serious are you about her?

Jax: As serious as a heart attack. Clay, I know I've said this since I was 4 but, Caroline was always meant to be my old lady. I said it the first time I saw her and I still believe it. If you'd give us your blessing, it would mean a lot. But even without it, we'd still make something of this.

Caroline: Daddy, I'd rather you approve than for me to sneak around behind your back to be with Jax. Please.

Clay: Only if my goddamn silent partners agree.

He glared at Uncle Elvis, Uncle Otto and Lane.

Otto: As long as Care's happy, then so am I.

Bobby: What the hell. Piney thinks she can whip a Son into shape so I'm with it.

Lane had his arms crossed and had this scowl on his face.

Lane: You'd just wait till you turn 18 so that nobody can tell you otherwise, so I guess you've got big brother's okay on it.

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Clay: Then you two have to tell Gemma. I'm mot tackling that bitch fit.

I looked to David.

David: So that's it? We're done?

I nodded and he stormed out of the clubhouse. Jax snaked his arm around me and pulled me against his hip.

Jax: Let's go tell Gemma.

Everyone parted as we walked to the door and outside. Jax slung his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. We walked into the office just like that and Gemma smirked.

Gemma: Took you two long enough.

Jax: Wait? You're okay with this?

Gemma: Honey, I kept trying to push this girl towards you but it didn't work. But now that you two are so cozy, I won't ask what did it. Just know that I'm happy about it. You always said she'd be your old lady, Jax.

Gemma kissed Jax on the cheek and hugged me. She was overly happy. Wait till Dad finds out she isn't angry. We left the office and Jax led me to his bike.

Jax: I should probably do this right. So, Caroline, will you be my girlfriend? No, wait. Will you be my old lady? Be the only woman to ride bitch on my bike?

I laughed at his revision and nodded.

Caroline: Since you put it like that, yes. But I have a few stipulations.

Jax: Go on. I'm listening.

Caroline: No sweetbutts or croweaters come near you. Only I am allowed to ride bitch on your bike. I find out you cheat on me, I run right back to Hale. Got it?

Jax: Baby, you've got nothing to worry about. The next after-Church party, everyone will know that I'm off the market.

I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

Jax: But I've got some rules of my own. You only ride either my bike, Opie's, Bobby's, Otto's or your dad's. I trust them more than anyone. You stay away from Hale and you are to be at every party that the MC has.

Caroline: Okay. So we've got an understanding?

Jax: Yup. You wanna go finish that nap?

He had a shit-eating grin on his face and chased me into the clubhouse and into his dorm. I was already on his bed with my boots at the foot of his bed and my jacket on a chair. Jax shut the dock and pulled his cut off and set it with my jacket. He took off his shoes and set them next to mine. Jax laid next to me and pulled me against him. Our kegs tangled together as he kissed me softly.

Jax: When do you start school?

Caroline: September 4th. Charming High Prep School.

Jax: That's almost two months away. What are you gonna do till then?

Caroline: Maybe work in the garage if Dad will let me.

Jax: You work on cars too? Damn, I've hit the jackpot.

We laid there, just talking. Tomorrow, Dad and I were going up to the school to.get everything sorted out and to.get my schedule and uniform. So today, I was enjoying being with Jax. He took me home when Dad and Gemma left and he actually stayed the night. He snuck into my room when everyone was asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with me. He had my back against his front. He locked his arms around me and I rested my hands on top of his.

Jax: Good night, Caroline.

Caroline: Good night, Jax.

He kissed the side of my head firmly as I snuggled into him. This felt right. And I wasn't about to question why. But I somehow knew that David would become a real problem soon. And that didn't sit well with me.


	7. Hell Beings...... I Mean School Begins

September 4th

 

I stared at myself in the mirror. I hate this uniform. I had been in Charming since June. Had been with Jax for 2 and a half months and now, Hell has begun. Senior year and I'm in a new place. I hate it. My uniform consisted of a white button down shirt, a blue and green plaid skirt and a grey sweater and black flat dress shoes. Jesus, I hate uniforms. I heard Dad holler downstairs.

Clay: Caroline! Gemma's gonna take you to school. You ready?

I grabbed my book bag and my phone. And packed a change of clothes. I got downstairs and only Gemma was left.

Gemma: Lane and your dad left for work. You ready?

Caroline: Why can't I drive myself to school?

Gemma: That's what I'm going to sort out today. So let's go.

We got into her SUV and drove the 30 minutes from the house to school. We got out and I abandoned her to get to first period. History. I took the only empty spot in the back of the room. I was beside a girl with dark hair.

???: Hey. Are you new?

Caroline: Yeah. I'm Caroline Morrow.

???: Donna Lerner.

Caroline: Nice to meet you.

The teacher saw me.

Mr. Douglas: You, new student. Come up here and introduce yourself.

I reluctantly went to the front of the room.

Mr: Douglas: Go ahead, don't be shy.

Caroline: I'm Caroline Morrow. I just moved to Charming from Greenbow, Georgia.

Mr. Douglas: Georgia? That's far away. Why so far?

Caroline: My mother died and me and my older brother were sent to live with our dad.

Mr. Douglas: Interesting. So, why don't you share your opinion on the succession of the South from the North during the Civil War.

Caroline: Sir, I have no opinion because I wasn't there. My opinion can't change the past so it really makes no difference.

Mr. Douglas: That's a good answer. You may take a seat.

I heard someone mutter something.

???: Morrow? Her dad can't be that biker. Can he?

???: No way. She doesn't look like a biker slut.

???: Not possible,

I ignored the comments. But this teacher sucked ass. Everything he said was wrong so I ignored him and read my text book. The bell rang for second. Gym class. And we went outside. And had uniforms for that. Blue almost inappropriately short shorts and great shirts. I noticed four familiar bikes as Donna, who I learnt I had every class with, and I ran around the track.

Donna: They come by every day, unless of rains. It's just Opie and his friends, Jax Teller.....

Caroline: Juice Ortiz and Half Sack Epps?

Donna: Yeah! You know them?

Caroline: They all work for my dad. 

Donna: Really? They work for Clay Morrow at his auto shop.

Caroline: My dad is Clay Morrow.

Donna: Really? So you know Opie?

Caroline: Yeah. He's one of my best friends.

I smiled as I thought of the hand he played in getting me and Jax together. I noticed Donna sneaking away.

Caroline: What the he'll are you doing?!

Donna: Come on! I do this all the time.

I followed her and she jumped into Opie's arms and they kissed. Jax smirked as he looked me up and down.

Jax: Nice shorts, Care.

Caroline: Shut up, Teller.

Jax: Opie's getting some love. Where's mine?

I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly. He kissed me softly and smiled.

Jax: You look good, baby. Learning anything?

Caroline: Not really. Nothing I didn't already know.

Jax: I'll see you later?

Caroline: Does a bear shit in the woods?

Jax smiled and kissed me again, longer this time. He almost pulled me onto his bike but Donna yanked me away and we ran back to the track.

Donna: You didn't tell me you were dating Jax Teller!

Caroline: You didn't ask.

Donna: Looks like we're on the fast track to being BFFs. Since our men are best friends. So what do you say? Besties?

Caroline: Sounds like a plan, Stan.

First day at school and I've already made a friend. The day dragged on. Lunch sucked even worse. The food was worse than Nicky's Diner. When the final bell rang, Donna and I bolted out the doors. Opie was waiting for her and she giddly got on his bike. Gemma was nowhere in sight. But when a bus pulled away, I saw Jax sitting on his bike, smoking a cigarette. He flicked it away and smiled at me as I walked to him.

Jax: Damn! I'm loving the school girl outfit. Never thought I'd like uniforms.

I smacked him playfully and got on the back of his bike after putting on his helmet.

Caroline: Let's go so I can change. I hate this thing.

Jax: Hold on, darlin'.

He started the bike and we were on our way to the clubhouse. We passed by Hale as we stopped at a light. Jax noticed him right after me.

Jax: I spy something green.

Caroline: Officer Hale?

Jax: You win.

Caroline: What do I win?

He smirked as he turned and kissed me firmly.

Jax: That's what you win. Plus, you get all this to yourself, baby. Isn't that enough of a prize?

Caroline: Green light.

I told him as the light changed. And we were off again. We pulled into the lot and parked right next to Lane's bike. I took off the helmet and ran into the clubhouse and into Jax's dorm. I locked the door and changed into the jeans, t-shirt and boots I had packed. I unlocked the door after packing my uniform into my bag. Jax was at the door.

Jax: Damn it! I wanted to watched you change.

Caroline: Maybe next time, tiger.

I walked out to a picnic table and started doing my homework. Chibs sat next to me.

Chibs: Need any help?

Caroline: Not yet. I'm pretty good in school. I just hate it.

He sat with me until I finished. And Dad called then for Church. Church on a Wednesday? Must be important. So I was at the picnic table alone. Night started to fall so I went inside and went to Jax's dorm. Might as well wait for him here. After a while, he came in with an angry look about him.

Caroline: What's wrong?

Jax: You're dad is sending me to Reno for two weeks. He's doing this on purpose.

Caroline: Why would he do it on purpose?

Jax: Care, Reno was my home away from home once. This was before you came back. It was a playground for my dick, basically. I think he's trying to test me. See if I'm serious about us.

Caroline: Are you?

Jax: Of course. I care about you, baby. If you want me to prove it, I'll go to Reno. I'll take Opie with me and he can tell you everything I do. I swear, I'll be a good boy.

Caroline: Jax, I trust you. Don't break that. Okay?

Jax: Care, I'll call you every night. I promise. I'll come home to you the same way I left; deprived of sex for 3 months.

I laughed as he kissed me. He hugged me tightly.

Jax: Let me take you to school tomorrow before I leave. I gotta be on the road by 9. So please, let me take you to school. I want to see my girl before I have to leave.

Caroline: Okay, okay. Don't start begging now.

He tossed me onto his bed and got over top of me.

Jax: I'll show you begging.

He started poking and tickling my sides, making me squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

Caroline: Jax! Stop!

Jax: I can't hear you!

I laughed and squealed loudly as he kept at it.

Caroline: Jackson!

Then the door flung open.

Clay: What the......

We looked at my dad and Jax looked a little scared.

Jax: I was just..... It's definitely not what you think.

Clay: Keep it down. People will get the wrowrong idea. What in the hell were you doing?

Jax: Tickling Caroline.

Clay: You going soft on us, Teller?

Jax: No, Clay. I was just having fun with my girl. Is it wrong to not be an outlaw around my girl?

Clay: Keep it up. I'll extend that Reno run.

So he was doing it on purpose.

Jax: Sorry, Clay.

Jax was giving in so easily. For me. I got up and confronted my dad.

Caroline: Dad, why are you doing this?

Clay: Care, this is club business. It doesn't concern you.

Caroline: It does when you're sending my boyfriend away for two weeks. If you don't tell me, Lane will.

Clay: Caroline, this is none of your business. Now, go home.

Caroline: No. Not until you tell me why you're trying to send him away.

Jax: Yeah, Clay. Tell Care why you're sending me away. She already has it figured out. So just tell her you're trying to rip us apart. Like you tore my old man and my mom apart.

Dad wheeled around and I caught a backhand intended for Jax. I hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and tears started stinging my eyes. I saw Jax lunge at him but Opie and Juice held him back.

Clay: Caroline, I didn't mean.....

Chibs: Jackie Boy, put her in your dorm. I'll get some ice and look at the damage.

I was balling by the time Jax picked me up and carried me to his dorm. He loomed at my cheek and kissed it lightly. He wiped away the tears falling from my eyes.

Jax: I shouldn't have said anything. If I'd have kept my mouth shut, you wouldn't be hurt right now.

Caroline: What did you mean by what you said?

Jax: I read it in my dad's manifesto about the MC when he was President. He believed that Clay and Gemma were plotting to kill him. He said that his death would come at the hands of his wife and best friend: Gemma and Clay. How true it is, I don't know. I shouldn't have said it.

Chibs came in with a bag of ice and pressed it to my cheek. He looked at it and sighed.

Chibs: Your face is gonna be bruised, lovey. It's gonna be a mighty one too. Brutha, keep the ice on little lovey's face while I talk to Clay.

Chibs left and shut the door behind him. Jax held the ice to my face. He had guilt written all over his face.

Jax: Care, you can stay the night here if you want. So that you won't have to explain this to Gemma. Tomorrow, tell her it was a ball in gym or something.

Caroline: You're right. This will start a fight between Dad and Gemma. But I do need to get some clothes. Take me to get some before anyone gets home?

He nodded and we slipped out of the back doors and drove to the house. I went inside and packed a bag quickly then left. We made a clean getaway and when someone came into the dorm, we made it look like we were there the whole time.

Tig: Doll face alright?

Jax: Probably shouldn't call her that for a while. She's gonna have a bruise for a while.

Tig looked at me.

Tig: You're still doll face to me, Care. You wanna talk with your old man?

I buried my face into Jax's side.

Jax: Tig, she's really hurt right now. It's probably best to get Lane.

Tig: Anything for my doll.

He left and I looked up at Jax.

Caroline: Thank you for that.

Jax: I gotta take care of my woman, don't I?

He gave me a lopsided grin as Lane came in.

Lane: How's the face?

Jax: Bro, don't.

Lane: Don't tell me how to talk to my sister. This is your fault anyway.

Jax: You think I don't already know that? I feel like shit about it But you don't need to throw it in my face. The proof of my first fuck-up in this relationship sits on my girlfriend's face.

Lane: Jesus, man. Calm down. Care, are you alright?

Caroline: What do you think? I got backhanded. Accident or not. It still hurts like a bitch.

Lane: Dad wants to talk to you. Just talk to him, sis.

Caroline: If you're here to play Devil's Advocate, then get out.

Lane stood up and walked to the doorway.

Lane: He'll hurt you worse than Dad did, Caroline.

He pointed to Jax then walked out. Jax held me in his lap and took the ice off my face.

Caroline: It's horrible, isn't it?

Jax: I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda bad. Clay's got a big hand. Baby, you can't go to school like this tomorrow.

Caroline: I'll be fine. If asked, I'll say a gun kicked back and hit me while doing some target practice.

Jax: Darlin', you're too good with a gun for anyone to buy that.

Caroline: Nobody at school knows that.

Jax: Clever. You are old lady material. Go take a shower, and I'll talk to Clay. Okay?

I nodded and went into his bathroom, shutting the door.

 

Jax Teller Point Of View

I went to the main room and saw Clay with his head in his hands.

Clay: I can't believe I did that. She probably hates me now.

Bobby: Give her some time. She's hurt and shocked. She just needs some time, brother.

Jax: She's tougher than you all give her credit for. She cried, but now she's fine. Back to herself.

Clay: This is all your fault! I told you leave her alone but you didn't listen to me! And now, because you ran your fucking mouth, I ended up hitting my daughter!

Jax: Clay, I shouldn't have said what I said. I admit that. And I'm sorry. But I won't apologize for being with Caroline. I can't because I'm not sorry about that. She's staying here with me tonight, to avoid causing a fight between you and Gemma.

Clay: You're still going to Reno.

Jax: Fine. That'll only strengthen what Caroline and I have. Because I'll prove you all wrong. Jackson Nathaniel Teller is a taken man. The only woman I want is in my dorm right now. Caroline is the only woman I want. I haven't fucked anyone in 3 months because I'm so serious about her. So all of you can go to hell.

I went back to my dorm and saw Caroline had her back to the door and her towel was on the floor. I moved towards her and took her in my arms.

Caroline: Jax, what are you doing?

Jax: Enjoying the view. Don't worry, I'm not gonna push you into anything you aren't ready for.

She fell into my arms and sighed.

Caroline: Good. Because 2 and a half months is too early to even think about getting physically intimate.

Jax: Baby, trust me. I'm not even thinking about that.

Caroline: Really? Because something tells me you are.

She pushed herself against my jeans, hitting the hard-on I was sporting.

Jax: What can I say? I've got my girl in my arms. It's a natural reaction. Get dressed before I change my mind.

She did as I asked, wiggling herself into her underwear and putting on an oversized t-shirt. A Marine Corps t-shirt.

Jax: Where'd you get that?

Caroline: It was David's. I just grabbed stuff and I must have grabbed this on accident.

Jax: Wear one of mine.

I shuffled through my clothes and handed her one of my SAMCRO shirts. She changed shirts and threw Hale's into the trash can. I smiled as she crawled into my bed and covered up with the blankets. She patted the empty spot beside her. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed with her. I held her in my arms, cradling her against my side. She rested her head on my chest and put her arm across my waist. I'm not gonna do anything to fuck this up with her. I'll prove them all wrong. I've got all I'll need in my arms right now. She fell asleep as I ran my fingers through her thick red hair and rubbed circles in her back with the other hand. She deserves better than the Life. I kissed her forehead and just watched her till I fell asleep.

 

Clay Morrow Point Of View

I gotta tell her how sorry I am. I opened the door to Jax's dorm and saw them in bed. Caroline had her head on his chest and she was sound asleep. I saw the mark I left in her face and my heart shattered. I hurt my little girl. Jax had her in his arms, holding her as if to keep her from running away. And I noted that she had clothes on. Bobby patted my back.

Bobby: Let them sleep. She's in good hands, brother. He's thinking with his heart, not his dick.

Clay: She deserves better than the Life. Mary took them away to get them out of the Life.

Bobby: There's more to it, Clay. Hell, she left for a lot of reasons. But it was never to keep them out of the Life. Mary's own brother helped found this club with you, JT and Piney.

Clay: Yeah, Harper was a crazy bastard.

Bobby: Mary wouldn't want you to do to Caroline What was done to her. Remember how Harper and JT sent you on that run and you came back with Tacoma pussy riding bitch? That's why she left. You brought road pussy home. We both know Mary lived the "what happens on a run stays on a run". But you brought it home, Clay. That's why she slapped your ass with a divorce and took Lane and Care to Georgia. And unless you want to lose Care, you gotta tolerate her and Jax. Because if she's anything like her mom, when her old man says that the man she loves isn't good for her, she'll spit in his face and take off with the no good house biker and get married in Vegas.

I laughed slightly at Bobby. Caroline was her mother. Defending Jax to me the way her mother defended me to her own father.

Clay: You're right. I don't want to lose Caroline. I don't want to end up like Mary's father. That prick hated me. I fought in Vietnam and out of all the shit I saw, that man scared me more than the Viet Cong. I'll talk to Care tomorrow.

Bobby: And?

Clay: He's still going on that run, Bobby. He's gotta prove himself and earn my approval.

I checked the time. 9:30.

Clay: I gotta get home to Gemma. You gonna stay here?

Bobby: Yeah. I'll check on her before I head to my room.

I left and went home. It felt different, knowing Caroline wouldn't be running down the stairs to hug me when I got home. Maybe tomorrow will be different.

 

Caroline Morrow Point Of View

I woke up and Jax was gone. His clothes were still on the floor. His cut was in the chair. But he wasn't here. I got up and went to check the bathroom. He was in the shower.

Caroline: I was looking for you.

Jax: You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up. How's you cheek feel?

Caroline: It hurts a little.

He got out of the shower, covering himself with one hand as he reached for a towel. He still didn't cover himself good enough.

Caroline: One hand doesn't cut it, huh?

Jax: Damn straight. Too much to cover.

He laughed and kissed me.

Jax: Alright, your turn. I gotta get you to school soon.

He left the bathroom and I showered. He was dressed when I got out and I had a towel around me.

Caroline: Cover your eyes or get out.

Jax: Baby, I saw you naked last night. I doubt anything has changed.

Caroline: I guess I should trust you, huh?

Jax: Yeah. Care, I'm not gonna make a move this soon in the game.

I had gotten dressed as he argued with his back to me. I had my stupid uniform on. He turned around and stared at me.

Jax: Oh, yours sneaky. Distract me with a littke argument. Get your shit so we can hit the road.

I grabbed my book bag and we went out to the main room. Everyone was still asleep so we left without getting hammered with questions. When I got off of Jax's bike on from of the school, I got nasty looks from some people.

Caroline: They're staring, Jax.

Jax: Darlin', they're gonna stare. Let 'em. I'll see you in two weeks. I'll call you every night. Opie's coming with me so if you want to check the facts, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you anything.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Caroline: Are you gonna miss me?

Jax: I already do, babe. Now, give your old man a kiss and get to class.

I kissed him passionately and he pulled me closer.

Jax: You're making miss home before I even get going. I'll call you once I get to Reno. I'll miss you, Caroline.

Caroline: Be a good boy, please. I'll miss you more, Jax.

I kissed him one last time and watched as he left. Donna was beside me.

Donna: Going to Reno?

Caroline: Opie told you?

Donna: Yeah. He tells me everything. Well, let's get to class.

Donna and I walked into the building. I couldn't focus during school. All I thought about was if Jax was going to prove everyone wrong or if he would prove them right. At the end of the day, I checked my phone. A voicemail and a text. I checked my voicemail first. It was Jax.

Jax: Hey, darlin'. Me and Ope just got to Reno. And I just wanted to say I miss you. I'm use to riding with your little arms around me so it felt weird not having you with me. Call me later, alright. I miss you, baby.

That was at 2 o'clock. And my text.

Juice: Jax asked me to pick you up from school until he gets back. I'm across the street.

I looked and saw Juice sitting on his bike. I approached him.

Caroline: You know, your sponsor will kill you if anything happens to me.

 

Juice: He gave me the speech. Just wear the helmet and hold on so I don't get killed.

I did as Juice asked. And we were at the clubhouse in 15 minutes. David was there, talking to my dad. I groaned in frustration and took out my phone. I called Jax.

Jax: Hello, beautiful.

Caroline: Hale is at the clubhouse.

Jax: What? Why?

Caroline: I'm about to find out. I'll calm you later.

I hung up and walked up to them as looked at Dad.

Caroline: Who let him come here?

Clay: I did. Some of your teachers called about the bruise on your face.

David: Honey, how'd you get that nasty bruise?

Caroline: Gym class. Ball hit me in the face.

David: No need to lie, Caroline. It's cute how you defend him, but Jax can't hide in Reno forever.

Caroline: Jax didn't touch me, David. Ask anyone in the clubhouse. Juice! Come here!

The Prospect came running over.

Caroline: Tell Officer Hale exactly how I got this bruise on my face.

Juice: A soccer ball hit her. I saw it. Me, Opie, Jax and Half Sack stopped by to see her and Opie's girl, Donna. Caroline was tying her shoe and ended up getting the ball to the face. That's all.

Damn.Juice and Jax must have worked that out together.

David: Can this Donna corroborate this story?

Juice: Yes, she can.

Juice dialed his phone and put it on speaker.

Donna: What do you want?

Juice: D, I'm with Charming's finest, Officer Hale. He wants to know what happened to Care's face.

Donna: A soccer ball hit her in gym class when she was tying her shoe. Why do the cops need to know? Gonna arrest the ball that hit her?

Juice: Thanks, D.

Juice hung up.

Juice: See? Nothing to worry about. Gym class accident.

I looked to David, who didn't believe it but left anyway. And I looked to my dad.

Caroline: If I find out you told Hale that Jax hit me, I'll make Gemma a widow. You know who did this so don't even try to pin this on Jax!

Clay: He started assuming it was Jax. I told him I didn't see anything, Caroline. I might not want you with Jax, but I'm not gonna throw my own club brother to the cops.

I walked past him and into Jax's dorm. I called him again as I sat down on his bed.

Jax: So?

Caroline: Teachers called the cops about the bruise on my face and Hale came to question. He assumed you did it. But thanks to a very good and well thought out story, he left.

Jax: Yeah, me, Ope, Donna and Juice thought of the story. Opie told Donna what happened and she's pissed with me but, it's all good. What are you doing now, darlin'?

Caroline: I'm sitting on your bed.

Jax: What are you wearing?

Caroline: My school uniform. Jackson, what are you trying to do?

Jax: Baby, I'm gonna be gone for two weeks and I haven't fucked anyone for 3 months. Cut me some slack and do this for me.

Caroline: You've been gone for barely a day, Jax. You gotta earn what you're trying to get.

Jax: At least I tried. Well, I gotta go. We've got to meet the Indian Hill chapter in a few. I'll talk to you later. I miss you.

Caroline: I miss you too.

He hung up and I decided to stay the night again in his dorm. I stayed there the two weeks he was gone. Juice would drop me off and pick me up at school. Chibs helped me with homework and I spent my extra time talking to Jax.

 

Jax Teller Point Of View

I had Reno strippers lining up to be with me. But I turned them all down, choosing to get off while talking to Caroline. Of course, she didn't know that as she went on about what happened that day, that I was getting off on just hearing her voice. A lot of guys took notice of me passing up the strippers. But I didn't care. I just wanted one girl: Caroline Morrow. Opie even passed on the strippers throwing themselves at him. He chose the same road I did. Two Sons passing up on road pussy. Nobody could believe it. Except me and Opie. We were taken men. We have our old ladies at home waiting for us.


	8. Coming Home A Different Man

Friday. Day before the weekend. And Jax is suppose to be home today. I got up and showered and got dressed in my school uniform. I passed on breakfast with Tig and Uncle Elvis. I went outside to Juice, who was waiting for me. I'd been staying at the clubhouse since Jax left and Dad knew why. I still couldn't face him after the incident. And Gemma thought I was just staying with Donna. I felt bad about lying to her. But it's better than telling her that I caught a backhand meant for her son. Juice drove me to school and the nasty looks were getting worse.

Juice: Catch you later, Care.

Caroline: See ya later, Juice.

Donna was waiting for me on the sidewalk. We linked arms and someone hurled an insult at me. Some cheer bitch named Julie Peterson.

Julie: Hey! Biker bitch! Just because you're dad runs the club, it doesn't mean you need to sleep with all the members.

Caroline: Excuse me?

Julie: You heard me, biker slut. You're a whore, Morrow. And everyone knows it.

Caroline: I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to judge me? Between the two of us, who is still the virgin and who has screwed the entire football team? So shove it, skank.

Julie: That's a lie! You're the shank of the MC and everyone knows it!

I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

Caroline: Really? Prove it.

Julie: I don't have to prove anything. Everyone sees you with that gang of criminals! Your dad is a felon! All of those bikers are wastes of space, no good felons who belong in prison!

I handed my bag off to Donna and stepped up to that bitch.

Caroline: Insult them one more time. I fucking dare you.

I spat at her as I casually took out the switchblade Dad gave me the night of my date with David and put it upset her chin. She was shaking already.

Julie: I'll tell a teacher that you have a knife.

Caroline: You started this, you snitch. Let's finish it.

I handed the knife to Donna and stood, waiting for her to take the first shot. And all she do was shove me. So I shoved her and then she swung, missing me. I swung and hit her in the jaw. Then again, hitting her abdomen. She grabbed my hair but I yanked her off and punched her in the middle of the face, making contact with her nose. She dropped to her knees, holding her nose.

Caroline: That all you got?! Remember me, bitch. I'm Caroline Morrow and I'm the bitch without a damn scratch on me.

Donna handed me my bag and we walked into school.

Donna: That was awesome.

Caroline: Back me up if I get called into the principal's office?

Donna: Always. I tossed your knife though. Sorry.

Caroline: No biggie. I'll just get another one.

I washed the blood from Julie's nose off of my hands and went to first period. The entire day, I waited to be called to the office but it never happened. I saw her when school ended and she looked terrified. I smirked as she turned away quickly with her cheerleading cronies. I saw the familiar bike that belonged to none other than Opie and Donna took off running to him. And I looked for Jax.

Caroline: Where's Jax?

Opie tossed his head to motion to him. I saw my blond biker sitting on his bike as a car passed by. I took off running and jumped into his arms. He hugged me tightly and looked at me.

Jax: Your face looks better than when I left.

He rubbed the side of my face than had been bruised.

Caroline: I missed you.

Jax: I missed you too. I was a very good boy, Care. Ask Opie.

Caroline: Well, I wasn't very good. I got into a fight this morning with the head cheerleader.

Jax: What the hell?! I missed a chick fight?!

Donna: It wasn't a fight. It was a beating! And obviously, Caroline was like Costco. She served that ass kicking in bulk.I saw it.

Jax: Did you get in trouble, baby?

Caroline: Nope. That bitch was too scared to tell anyone.

Jax: Hmm. Looks like I need to punish you then.

He had this smirk on his face. And I could only guess what he was thinking.

Caroline:What? You gonna put me in a corner?

Jax: No, but I will put you over my knee and spank your little ass.

Caroline: I'll believe it when it happens, Teller.

Jax: Get on the bike, darlin'. And I'll show you how serious I am.

I got on the back and he and Opie took off to the clubhouse. Opie and Donna ran into the clubhouse and I could only guess what they were doing. Jax put hos arm around my waist and we walked through the doors.

Tig: Heard you passed up all the pussy in Reno. Guess you are serious about doll face.

Jax: Let me guess, Jury called?

Chibs: Clay called him. Ya proved yourself, Jackie Boy.

Jax smiled at me.

Jax: Told you I was a good boy.

Caroline: Never doubted you for a second, babe.

He kissed me and I heard gagging. I looked to see Lane. I cut my eyes at him and he stopped. Jax and I went to his dorm and he shut and locked to door. He looked around and saw some of my clothes mixed with his.

Jax: You been staying here, baby?

Caroline: Yeah. Gemma thinks I've been at Donna's. I didn't want to start a fight between her and Dad.

Jax: Care, why didn't you tell me this before?

Caroline: You never asked.

I smiled sheepishly at him. He shook his head and chuckled.

Jax: You are so much trouble. You know that.

Caroline: You love it.

Jax: Just a little bit. Care, since I was such a good boy in Reno, don't I get a reward?

He had this childish grin on his face.

Caroline: I don't know. Depends on what kind of reward you're wanting.

He pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my ass.

Jax: How about you let me call you my old lady. And you come to the after-church party tonight. To start.

He winked at me and I sighed.

Caroline: I guess.

He smiled and kissed me repeatedly.

Jax: Well, I gotta get to Church so you change into something pretty so I can show you off later.

He left the dorm and I went into the bathroom and showered. I shuffled through my clothes that I had in the room and found my cut-off shorts and a short cut tank top. I got dressed and put on my boots. I sat there, waiting for Jax. He came back in after a while and shook his head.

Jax: You're gonna make me dress you, aren't you?

Caroline: What?

Jax rifled through some stuff and tossed me a white sundress. And it didn't belong to me.

Caroline: Whose is this?

Jax: I got it for you in Reno. Opie called Donna and asked her what size dress you wear. It might be a little small though.

I changed into it and it was a little small. Jax looked at me and smiled. The dress was strapless and came up to about my mid-thigh.

Jax: That's better. Come on, baby.

He put his arm around me and we went out to the main room. The croweaters had already made their way into the clubhouse as we came out and their eyes averted to Jax. One in particular actually approached him. And I learnt her name quickly. Ima Tite. She out her fake manicured nails on him and flashed him a smile.

Ima: Hey, Jax. Want to go back to your dorm for a little party of our own?

Jax: No. I'm good.

She looked at me with an angry look on her overly make-upped face.

Ima: Who are you?

Caroline: Caroline Morrow. Or otherwise known as Jax's old lady.

She scoffed.

Ima: Really? That's cute that you think so. But this is between the adults. Go back to your coloring books, kiddie.

I shoved Jax to the side and gave Ima a left hook. She toppled in her 6 inch hooker shoes and started at me. She came at me and I clotheslined her. She dropped to the ground and I jumped on top of her, landing punch after punch to her. She shrieked as I busted her lip open and blacked her eye.

Lane: Dad! You're just gonna let this happen?

Clay: It's old lady business, son.

I got off of her once she stopped fighting. Never fight what doesn't fight back. Uncle Harper and Uncle Frank taught me that.

Caroline: Who's the kiddie now? Remember who I am. I'm the bitch who has not a scratch on her.

Jax pulled me to him.

Jax: Damn, baby. That was so fucking hot.

He kissed me passionately and pulled me to a barstool. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. He threw back beers with Tig and after a while, he stood up.

Jax: Alright! I got an announcement! As of almost three months ago, I've been calling Caroline Morrow my girlfriend. But now I'm sure of this. Now, I consider her my old lady. So, I am now off the market!

He was drunk. I was sure of it. The Sons clapped and whistled as he kissed me and looked at me. His eyes were glazed over. Drunk. But drunk or not, what he said next surprised me.

Jax: I love you, Caroline.

My eyes went wide as he said that and smiled.

Jax: Now you don't have to say it back. Because I know you do. I don't need to hear it.

Drunks speak the truth. So I wasn't sure what to do next. I just kissed him and stuck by him the entire night. I poured him into bed when he started mouthing off to Lane about being a controlling brother. I got him down to his boxers when he swatted my hands away.

Jax: I've got a girlfriend. Back off.

I smiled to myself and got into my pajamas. I crawled into bed with him and cuddled against him.

Caroline: Jax?

Jax: Hmm? Caroline?

Caroline: Yeah, it's Caroline. Jax, I really, really like you. But I can't say the other L word yet. Its too soon.

Jax: Shh, baby. Really, really like is better than nothing. And it's good enough for me, baby.

He kissed me and held me close to him. I fell asleep with him.

 

I woke up and Jax had me plastered to his side. One of my legs was hitched up on his waist and as I went to move it, I brushed against something. I heard him stifle a groan and my eyes widened. He looked at me with a smile.

Jax: Morning, baby.

Caroline: Good mornin'. Umm, I'm sorry about....

Jax: It's alright, Care. Morning wood is normal. Wanna help me out?

He winked and threw me under his body, pinning me between the bed and him. He looked at me intently.

Jax: Caroline, I don't want to push you into this. Do you want to?

Caroline: Jax, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it.

Jax: That's fine, baby. I'm not gonna force you into this. But tell me something. Are you a virgin?

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

Jax: Then I'll wait till you're ready. You only get one first time.

He got out of bed and pulled me with him. We both got dressed and went out to the main room, stepping over passed out croweaters and Sons on our way. We went outside and got on his bike. And then the familiar Jeep pulled up. David. He sauntered over to us and had his hands on his belt.

David: Caroline, could I have a word with you?

Jax looked back to me and shook his head.

Caroline: Jax, just for a second. Don't you trust me?

Jax: I do trust you. But not him.

I got off the bike and walked over to David's Jeep with him.

David: Caroline, please explain to me what happened between us. Why did you choose him?

Caroline: It was 3 months ago, David. I figured you'd be over if by now. I really, really like him.

David: Caroline, you think he actually has feelings for you?

Caroline: Yes. He told me he loves me.

David: He's trying to get you into bed with him! He doesn't love you!

Caroline: And you do?! You love me?!

David: Yes! I do love you, Caroline!

He gripped my shoulders and forced a kiss to my lips. I fought against him and then felt myself get jerked from him. Jax had rage and jealousy coursing through him. He shoved David.

Jax: Touch her again against her will, and I'll end you!

David: Are you threatening me?

Jax: No, it's a fucking promise. Touch my old lady again, and we're gonna have a problem, Captain America.

David: She's not a piece of property, Teller. Don't talk like she is.

Jax: That's where you're wrong. She is my property.

Caroline: What?

Jax: You chose to be my old lady. We talked about this, baby. Being my old lady makes you mine.

Caroline: Then you're my damn property!

Jax: Gladly. I'm not afraid to say I'm your property.

He smiled. Then he glared at David.

Jax: Get to stepping, Hale.

Jax put his arm around me very possessively. David left in an angry huff and Jax looked at me.

Jax: Guess we need to start the branding process. Tying me to you and you to me.

I don't think I want to know what that entails. But I kinda liked the sound of it. Making it known that Jax belonged to me.

Caroline: How do we start?

Jax: Looks like Clay needs to call Happy. And well have to talk to Clay about this too. Because I can't wait till you're 18 if Hale is gonna keep coming around like this.

Caroline: What does the branding entail?

Jax: Well, let me ask this. Will you wear my crow, Caroline?

Gemma told me about that. She still had JT's crow. It was a major statement, saying not only were you associated with SAMCRO, but your old man was a Son. And each crow was different.

Caroline: How many girls have you asked to do that?

Jax: Just you.

Caroline: Then yes.

We both smiled and he hugged me. Looks like I'm gonna be sticking with Jackson Teller for a long time.

Jax: Great. So what do you want to brand me with?

Caroline: That's up to you. As long as I tells people who you belong to. But you've got to tell my dad about this.

He turned ghost white and I laughed at him. He's gonna get murdered. Then I noticed a two familiar trucks; a red Ford like mine and a black Chevy like Lane's. Out of the Ford came a redheaded man and out of the Chevy came a brownish red haired man. And I recognised them immediately. My uncles, Harper and Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper Frost looks like Damian Lewis from Homeland. And Frank Frost looks like Kevin Bacon. That's the best description I can give for them.


	9. Shit Hits The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Caroline and Lane's uncles, former SAMCRO members, trek from Georgia to California and cause an uproar with Clay. And their grandfather made the journey as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Lane's grandfather is named Harland Frost and the best description I can give for him is that he looks like Michael Caine, the guy who plays Alfred in Batman.

Caroline: Uncle Harper! Uncle Frank!

I broke out of Jax's grip and ran into Uncle Harper's arms. He picked me up and spun me around with the biggest smile on his face. Uncle Harper was my favorite uncle. He put me down and held my face in his hands.

Harper: Lemme look at ya, sweetie. Ya look just like your momma.

Caroline: I've missed you, Uncle Harper.

He hugged me again and kissed my forehead.

Harper: I've missed ya too, my Anna-Banana.

I looked to Uncle Frank. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

Frank: Where's ya dipshit brother?

Caroline: In the clubhouse.

Then he came out, sliding his cut on and I watched their faces twist in anger.

Harper: Remington Lane!

Lane looked at them and ran over, hugging them. But they were reluctant.

Lane: Am I in some kinda trouble?

Uncle Harper gripped his cut.

Harper: Lane, you told us before you left you'd never get involved with the Life.

Then Dad came outside and glared at my uncles. Jesus, Its about to be biker vs southern men. Dad stepped towards us with the rest of the club behind him.

Frank: You did this. You lured him in.

Clay: Good to see you too, Frank. Harper.

Harper: We told you to keep these two out of the Life! Mary wouldn't want this for them!

Clay: Why the fuck are you two so far from Georgia, anyway?!

Frank: Dad wanted to see his grandkids.

Caroline: Grandpa's here?

Harper: Yeah, he's sleeping off the trip in a motel right now.

Clay: Harland is here?

Frank: And he'll be mighty pissed to find out his grandson is in this God forsaken club.

The group spilt up. The Sons on one side of the lot and my uncles on the other. Lane and I were in the middle.

Harper: You really wanna do this, Clay? Pin Caroline and Lane against us?

Clay: Kids, you don't know the story behind our differences. But come with me and I'll explain everything.

Lane chose Dad instantly, leaving me alone.

Harper: Sweetie, come with us. Come and see Grandpa and he'll tell you everything. So will we. I hate to do this, honey, but ya gotta choose.

I felt compelled to walk to my uncles, the men who raised me with Mom. I started to walk towards them but stopped in my tracks by one voice.

Jax: Baby, don't. Don't leave.

Uncle Harper looked at Jax.

Harper: You JT's boy?

Jax nodded.

Jax: And I'm Care's old man.

Frank: Excuse me?

Jax: I'm Caroline's old man. Meaning she's my property.

Harper: That's the shit that made us leave. Women aren't property, kid. Even your dad knew that. Caroline, is this what you want? To be some man's property? Sons aren't known for their fidelity. You really want that?

Frank: Honey, come with us. We'll take you home. We'll take care of you.

I looked to my dad, brother and boyfriend. Then to my uncles. I took out my keys and ran to my Dodge. I drove off. I need to think. I went to the one person who had no ties to any of this: David Hale. I was in the parking lot of the station house and called him.

David: Caroline? What's wrong? Did Teller hurt you?

Caroline: I'm outside in my truck. Go somewhere with me? I need someone to talk to.

David: I'll be out in a second.

He hung up and I saw him running to my truck, getting in and looking at me.

David: What's going on? For you to call me, it has to be important.

I drove around as I told him the entire deal. He listened intently and only spoke when I finished.

David: Choose the path that you feel safest with. Caroline, I'm bias. So I'd say choose me, if I were an option. I'll keep you safe. Make the choice you can live with.

Caroline: But I can't live with either. I choose SAMCRO, I lose my uncles who fucking raised me. If I choose my uncles, I lose my dad, my brother, Jax. I lose either way. I want both. I want my uncles and I want my dad and brother. David, What should I do?

David: I don't know, sweetheart. I really don't.

I ended up in the parking lot of SAMCRO with David still in the truck.

Caroline: I'll take you back in a minute. Come with me?

He nodded and got out of the truck with me. We walked towards them all. The Sons on their bikes and my uncles on the tailgate of Uncle Harper's truck.

Jax: What the fuck is he doing here?

Caroline: He's here with me. As a person with my feelings and best interest in mind.

David: All of you, if you care about Caroline, Then just get along. Don't make her choose between both her families. This is mental abuse to a minor and that is against the law. And I will arrest all of you for it.

Jax: You fucking dated the minor! That's against the law!

David: I had her father's permission! It's perfectly legal! And I'd do it again if she gave me the chance!

They stepped to each other and I ended up taking out my pink camouflage Beretta and popping off one shot in the air.

Caroline: Enough of this bullshit! I'm not choosing! I want my uncles, who raised me, and I want my dad and my brother, who protect me. I want David, the man who always watches my back and keeps my best interests in mind. I want Jax. I want all of SAMCRO. I won't choose. Now, squash this bullshit, or my ass is walking away from all of you.

I put my gun in my waistband and crossed my arms. I watched as they reluctantly shook hands and mumbled apologies. David smiled at me. But Jax refused to make good with David.

Caroline: Jackson, make your peace with David.

Jax: Sorry, baby, but no.

Caroline: I wasn't asking. Shake his goddamn hand, now.

Jax: I don't take orders. I'm VP, Care.

Caroline: I don't give a shit. Shake David's hand now, or I go back to Dad and Gemma's. And you'll never get what you want so badly.

I smirked as I saw him faultering. He stuck out his hand and David took it. Jax released it quickly and pulled me to him. He whispered to me.

Jax: Now you're definitely getting my crow.

Caroline: You've still gotta tell my dad.

Jax smirked at me.

Jax: Hey, Clay! Call Happy. Caroline's gonna get my crow.

Uncle Harper, Uncle Frank, and David stared at me. I hit Jax in the chest.

Caroline: Asshole!

Dad smiled, which surprised me.

Clay: I'll call him right now.

I know why he's so happy. I get it. Making me wear a crow makes me an unpatched member of some sorts. Jesus, I should have though about this before I agreed.

Harper: Care, doing that means you'll never be out of the Life.

Clay: You still got your ink, Harper?

Uncle Harper was silent.

Clay: Then you aren't out either. So shut the fuck up. You abandoned us, both of you.

Frank: We left to take care of our sister and niece and nephew. That's more honorable than running guns and sleeping around, Clay.

They kept at this shit all day after I came back from taking David back to work. Happy was coming in two days to give me my crow and Jax was happier than ever. God, what have I gotten myself into? Oh, and Uncle Harper and Uncle Frank were on an indefinite stay. Which made me happy. But nobody else was happy about it.

 

Two days later

 

I was laying in Jax's bed with him fidgeting as Happy got his tattoo gun out.

Happy: Where's this going, brother?

Jax looked at me.

Jax: Where you want it?

I lifted my shirt and slapped my hand on my waistline, on my left side.

Caroline: But not too big, alright?

Happy: You got it, Caroline. I'm told you're a whiskey drinker. Tig gave me this for you. Some people drink to numb the pain.

I took a huge gulp from the bottle as Happy wiped down my skin with a sterile wipe. Jax kissed me and smiled.

Jax: This means a lot, baby. You know that, right?

I nodded and took another drink.

Caroline: Don't leave my side. Okay?

Jax: Never. I'm staying right here, darlin'.

Happy started his work and I gripped Jax's hand as the pain set in. It went away after a while, but still pinched like a bitch.

Jax: Why right there, baby?

Caroline: You always grab me right there when you want to kiss me or hug me. So it just made sense.

Jax watched intently as Happy continued working. The only noise was the buzzing of the tattoo gun.

Happy: You're one tough bitch, Caroline. Most chicks are crying by now, even with a drink.

Jax: That's my girl. Tough as hell.

It took 3 hours, but I was branded. And Jax held out his arm.

Jax: Give me a.... what's your favorite bird, Care?

Caroline: A bluejay. Jax, You are not getting that put on your skin permanently. Think of something else.

Jax: Fine. Her name.

Happy: That's bad luck, brother.

Jax: Then what should I get? You're the expert.

Caroline: Jax, you don't have to get anything. Okay?

Jax: I'm getting something. I'll let you know when we work it out, bro.

Happy packed up his stuff and left the room. Jax locked the door and smiled.

Jax: Let me see it.

I pulled up my shirt and pulled my shorts down a little. I peeled off the dressing and Jax smiled as he saw an addition I spoke to Happy about. Property of Jackson Teller was below the medium sized crow in cursive. Jax ran his fingers over it and smiled to himself.

Jax: It's official now, baby. You're mine.

Caroline: Just wait till Hale finds out. He's going to shit a semi-truck.

Jax: Don't talk about him right now, baby. This is about us. I love you, Caroline.

He kissed me passionately and laid me on the bed, crawling over top of me. He wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me deeply. I pushed his cut off of his body and tossed it to the floor. Our shirts met the same fate and then someone knocked on the door. What. The. Hell. Jax got up and cracked the door.

Jax: What the fuck, man?

Opie: Care's grandpa's here. Were you two busy?

Jax: Cock-block, bro. You cock-blocked.

Opie: Sorry, but I was told to get her out here to see him.

Jax shut the door and put his shirt and cut back on. I put my shirt on and we went outside. I saw my grandpa with my uncles and I ran to him.

Caroline: Grandpa!

I hugged him and he sighed.

Harland: Hey, baby girl. How have you been?

Caroline: Good, I guess. Better now that you and my uncles are here.

Jax was looking at us. And I waved him over. He came over, a little hesitantly but I took his hand and introduced him.

Caroline: Jax, this is my grandpa, Harland Frost. Grandpa, this is Jackson Teller, my boyfriend.

Harland: Sweetheart, I don't approve already. He's no good for you, I can already tell.

Caroline: Grandpa, give him a chance. He's good to me. He protects me. Jax takes care of me.

Harland: He'll hurt you, honey. Don't follow your momma's history. Don't give this old man a heart attack this early in the morning.

I could tell Grandpa was just trying to be nice about how he said things and was being the concerned grandfather. So, I didn't argue.

Caroline: Grandpa, at least get to know him? For me? Jax is good to me.

Harland: I'll try. But keep me away from your fucking dad and we'll have no problem.

Great. Now the fun begins. Dad and Grandpa in one town? This ain't gonna be pretty.


	10. Leaving Charming

School was over for the day. I looked around to find Jax but only found Opie.

Opie: Care, Jax sent me to get you.

Caroline: What about Donna?

Opie: She got picked up by her parents. Going to Stockton for the night. Get on.

I did as Opie told me and we drove off to the clubhouse. I could hear screaming as we parked. They had been at this for two weeks. Dad, Grandpa, Tig, Uncle Harper, Bobby and Uncle Frank. All of them had argued since Grandpa showed up. I walked into the clubhouse and they were at each others' throats.

Harland: You let my grandson join this fucking club! You let Caroline date a criminal! What kind of father is that?!

Clay: Lane didn't have to agree! And Caroline is old enough to make her own choices!

Harland: She's 17! She's still a baby!

Clay: She is nearly an adult! She is capable of making her own choices!

Harland: Nearly only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades! She is just a child, Clay!

Harper: He's right! She's still a little girl! She's so young and naive!

Bobby: That girl is smarter than all of us! She's mature enough to make her own choices and to deal with the consequences!

Tig: Doll face is plenty old enough to know right from wrong!

Frank: Call my 17 year old niece that again, and you'll be eating out of a goddamn straw!

I sat down next to Chibs, unnoticed by the squabbling men.

Chibs: They've been at it all day.

Caroline: I feel sorry for you, Chibs.

Chibs: It's alright, lovey. It's like an episode of Jerry Springer. Got any homework?

Caroline: Nope. It's Friday so teachers cut us some slack.

He nodded and Jax came in. Everyone went unnoticed by the six arguing men.

Jax: What's up with them?

Caroline: Arguing over if I'm old enough to make my own choices.

Jax: Come with me, darlin'. You don't need to deal with this right now.

Jax took my hand and led me to his dorm. He locked the door and took my book bag off and set it on the floor. He smirked as he looked me up and down.

Jax: I fucking love that school girl uniform so much, baby.

Caroline: I know. You tell me every chance you get.

I giggled at him. He pulled me to him and held my waist tightly.

Jax: I've been thinking about you all day, baby. I would have gotten you from school today, but I had to finish an oil change and radiator change.

Caroline: It's okay. Opie didn't mind getting me.

Jax: I know, but I wanted you all to myself sooner.

Caroline: Jax, you've always got me to yourself. Even when I'm not around.

Jax: Baby, I love you. And again, I love this uniform but I think it would look better on the floor.

Before I could respond, his lips crushed mine. He pulled me closer to his body and tangled one of his hands in my hair as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pried my mouth open and darted his tongue in, exploring my mouth hungrily. He chuckled as I whimpered at his sudden assault. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine.

Jax: Caroline, I don't wanna force you into this but.....

Caroline: Jax, I want to.

He smiled slightly and kissed me again as we undressed each other. And as some would say, we did the dance with no pants. He pulled me against his side and kissed my forehead after we finished.

Jax: You did good, baby. You handled your first time better than I thought.

Caroline: I love you, Jax.

Jax: I love you too, Care.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Then someone knocked on the door. Jax sighed angrily.

Jax: Who the fuck is it?!

Opie: Clay called table. Come on, man.

Jax rolled out of bed reluctantly. He cleaned himself up and got dressed.

Jax: I'll be back in a little while.

Caroline: Umm, Jax?

Jax: Yeah?

I got up and pulled him to the bathroom. And I turned him to look in the mirror. He laughed as I pointed out the hickies I had unintentionally left on his neck.

Jax: Hey, these mark me as yours until I get that ink done, darlin'. Now, get your little ass dressed or I'll end up skipping Church tonight.

He slapped my bare ass before leaving the room. I took the opportunity to shower and I got dressed in a fresh pair of underwear and a new bra. Then I put on a pair of cutoff shorts and a tanktop. I put on my socks and boots and left the room after brushing through my hair and covering my bookmarks from Jax. But walking felt a bit funny once I got going down the hall. I sat at the bar and all the croweaters and sweetbutts glared at me. Gemma came in and cut her eyes at them.

Gemma: Don't you sluts have someone's dick to be sucking?

They all averted their eyes as she sat next to me.

Gemma: So? Where are your uncles and grandfather?

Caroline: I think Uncle Harper and Uncle Frank are somewhere around here. Grandpa must have left. I was in Jax's dorm so I don't know.

Gemma gave me this look.

Caroline: I took a shower and changed clothes.

Gemma: Okay, I believe you. The boys in Church?

I nodded as I got up and rummaged the fridge for a soda. Then I sat back down next to my step-mother. And I heard yelling coming from the meeting room.

Harper: This has got to stop!

Jax: My relationship with her isn't club business!

Lane: To Hell it isn't! She's the President's daughter!

Tig: How did this become about doll face?! This was suppose to be about a run to Tahoe!

Chibs: They drug her into it! Caroline is more than willing to let Jax do these runs! She understands what the club needs from him and she trusts him! So get back on the fucking topic!

Gemma directed me towards the door.

Caroline: What are you doing?

Gemma: Go in there before someone comes to get you. Say you heard your name. Now go.

I pushed the door open slightly and poked my head in. And all eyes looked at me.

Caroline: I'm sorry. I, uh, heard my name.

Clay: Come here, baby.

I walked to my father's side and sat on the arm of his chair.

Clay: Care, now, us brothers know you'd never d anything to implicate Jax's ability to help out this club. Right?

Caroline: That's right, Daddy.

Clay: Infact, you agreed with me when I sent him on a two week run to Reno. Right?

Granted, you also slapped me, I thought it was a good idea too, is what I wanted to say. But somethings are best left unsaid.

Caroline: Yes, I did.

Harper: Knowing what goes on during a run? Honey, I doubt you agreed without persuasion.

Tig: The run was set up to test Jax. He found out after he came home. And our boy passed up every piece of ass that was offered to him. Because of his feelings for doll face.

Clay: So you'd have no problem with your old man going to Tahoe for a protection run with Opie, Tig, Juice and our two prospects. Right?

Caroline: That's right, Daddy.

Dad put his hands up and smiled.

Clay: See, boys? My girl knows what is expected of a Son and has no problem letting him do what he needs to do.

Jax smiled at me and motioned for me to come over to him. I moved around my dad's chair and over to Jax's. He pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me. I heard disgusted groans and then some cheers.

Jax: I love you, darlin'.

Caroline: I love you too, baby.

I got up and left so they could finish the rest of their meeting. Gemma smiled at me.

Gemma: Well done, baby.

I sat down next to her and we waited again. Gemma took out a cigarette and offered me a puff.

Caroline: No thanks. I don't smoke.

Gemma: This is a medicinal cigarette, sweetie.

What? Weed? What the hell?

Caroline: Gemma! Is that weed?

Gemma: Yeah. I take it you don't smoke pot either.

Caroline: No! I don't mess with that wacky tabaccy.

She laughed at me and just puffed on her joint.

Gemma: You know, Jax smokes pot.

Caroline: And he can if he wants. But it's not for me, Gemma.

Gemma smiled at me and nodded.

Gemma: You're a finest old lady I've ever seen, other than myself and Luanne.

I smiled at my step-mother as the guys poured out of the meeting room. Jax came behind me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder lightly.

Jax: You know, I seem to remember telling you to wait for me in my dorm.

Caroline: And I seem to remember not listening to you.

He laughed as I craned my neck to kiss him. He pulled me off the barstool and into his arms.

Jax: The Tahoe run is next week, only for the night. Running protection for Unser's trucking company.

Caroline: You don't have to explain to me, Jax. Just keep your dick in your pants if you guys stop in Indian Hills and be careful.

Jax: I know the drill. Don't worry.

He kissed me softly. Then he was handed a veer by Tig.

Tig: Mind if I steal doll face for a minute, brother?

Jax: Yeah, I do. We were about to go for a ride.

I gave him a funny look as he passed the beer back to Tig and took hold of my hand. We walked outside.

Caroline: What are you doing, Jackson Teller?

Jax: I want you to move into my dorm with me. I know this isn't the most ideal place to start a life together, but it's all I got right now.

Caroline: Jax, I'm still in school. I don't know about this.

Jax: You basically live here already, darlin'.

Caroline: But, what if Donna wants to have a sleepover or something? Jax, I don't know if my dad will allow it.

Jax: That's a good point. He'd have my balls for it. But, Care, think about it. Just think. Okay?

Caroline: Okay. I'll think about, Jax.

He kissed me passionately and then someone cleared their throat. We pulled apart to see a dark haired woman standing before us.

Jax: Oh, shit.

???: Hi, Jax. It's been a long time.

Caroline: Jax, who is this?

Jax: Nobody. Let's just go inside.

???: I'm Tara Knowles, his last girlfriend who he just couldn't get over, If my sources are correct. But it looks like he's moved on to chasing jailbait whores, no less.

I stepped to her.

Caroline: Oh, you just messed with the wrong girl today, honey. You must not know who I am.

Tara: No, I don't. And I could care less. I'm only here for Jax.

Caroline: Then you better go back to where you came from. Because I'm his girlfriend, bitch.

Tara: And who are you to say that I should leave?

Caroline: Keep messing with me, bitch. You'll find out just who I am. I've already had two ho-downs. Wanna be the third?

Jax: Care, go back inside. I'll deal with this.

Jax ordered me and I snapped my head at him.

Caroline: Make me. This is between me and this bitch. She's not going to step into my home and try to take what's mine.

Jax: Caroline, get your ass inside, now!

I stared daggers into Tara as I went inside. Gemma saw my anger and rushed over to me.

Gemma: What's going on? Did you two fight already?

Caroline: Some bitch named Tara walked up on us. Jax ordered me inside.

Gemma ran outside and I followed. And what I saw, I wished I hadn't. Jax and that bitch were making out in the parking lot.

Gemma: Jackson! What the fuck are you doing?!

He ripped himself from her as tears started falling from my eyes.

Jax: Care, it's not what it looks like! She forced herself on me!

Gemma: Even I don't believe that bullshit! Caroline, get your stuff and I'll take you home.

I snuck inside and gathered what stuff of mine was in Jax's dorm. And I took out my phone. I called David.

David: Hello, beautiful. What do I owe the pleasure?

Caroline: C-can you p-pick me up from m-my dad's g-garage?

David: Sure. I'll be there soon. What's wrong?

Caroline: I don't w-want to t-talk about it.

David: Okay. I'll be there soon.

He hung up. I tucked my phone into my pocket and grabbed my pink camouflage Beretta handgun and walked out with my bags on my shoulders and my gun tucked into my waistband with my shirt pulled up.so the gun could be seen. David pulled up just as I got outside. I bolted to his Jeep as Jax tried to talk.

Jax: Caroline, you know of never do that to you. Caroline!

I tossed my bags into the back of David's Jeep and I got in the passenger seat. I took my gun out and aimed at Tara. I watched her turn white as I contemplated pulling the trigger. David touched my hand and looked at me.

David: Talk to me. Don't do this, Care.

He backed out of the lot and I could hear Gemma screaming.

Gemma: Now you get to explain you her father, brother, two ex-military uncles and her grandfather why she took off with Hale! Not to mention, you have to explain it to the entire club, you fucking dumbass!

I set the gun on my lap and put the safety on.

David: Talk to me, Caroline. What happened?

Caroline: He kissed her. He was all over that bitch! And then tried to say it wasn't how it looked! It's always how it looks!

I broke down again, crying in front of David.

David: Want to stay with me for the night? Make up your mind on what to do?

I nodded. David drove us to his place and led me inside, carrying one of my bags.

David: Go shower. It might make you feel better. I'll fix something to eat and find you some clothes to wear.

I did as David said. I went into his room, wrapped up in a towel and saw he was changing. I got caught up in staring at him that I didn't notice I had walked towards him. He was in just a pair of basketball shorts. He turned around and jumped.

David: Damn it! I didn't know you were out already. You scared me.

Caroline: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..... I didn't see you. I was..... lost in my own thoughts.

I lied quickly. I never knew David was built. Those police uniforms are very misleading. He put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

David: He doesn't know how lucky he is, Caroline. He doesn't see how incredible you are. You're gorgeous, smart. You're everything good in this world. And if he doesn't see how lucky he is to have you, then he doesn't deserve you. He must be stupid to let you slip through his fingers. If I were him, I'd bar you from ever leaving the house because I'd be too afraid of someone stealing you from me.

I smiled at him slightly.

David: Ah! There she is. There's my Caroline. If you want, I can handcuff Teller to a lightpole for the night. Let some hyper dog piss on him or something.

I laughed at him and he smiled.

David: There we go. There she is again. The Caroline I love wouldn't be sitting here feeling sorry for herself. Shed be planning revenge or something.

Caroline: Tomorrow, take me back to the clubhouse.

David: Anything you want.

I hugged him and he put his arms around me gently.

David: Uhh, Caroline, you're still in a towel.

Caroline: Am I making you nervous, Officer Hale?

I laughed as he looked me up and down.

David: I am an officer of the law and former Marine. I don't get nervous. The word you should use is.....

Caroline: Hard? Stiff? Stand at full salute? The list is endless.

He turned deep red. I chuckled at him and smiled brightly.

Caroline: So, I'm right?

David: Doesn't take a detective to figure that out. Caroline, you're 17. The way you're making me feel is wrong.

Caroline: It's only wrong if you make it wrong. David, of it's any conciliation, I really don't want to have sex with you.

He gave me this look that said a million things.

Caroline: What I mean is, you are handsome. Hell, you're even more muscled out than I thought. And I am physically attracted to you, along with emotionally attracted you. But, I don't want to sleep with you. I love Jax. And just because he betrayed me, even if it was in the simplest way, I won't sleep with you to get even.

David: So, you've thought about it? With me?

Caroline: Once or twice. After we almost did it in my room.

David: Ah, and the next morning Teller and his buddies found us in your room. And I turned into a raging, insecure asshole. I'm sorry about that.

Caroline: All is forgiven. Now can you leave so I can get dressed?

He ran out of the room and I put on some underwear and a pair of my boyshorts. David had set one of his shirts out for me and I put it on. I got into his bed and went to sleep. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to pretend today never happened for a while. I felt the bed move and saw David laying next to me. I absent-mindedly moved over to him and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

David: Good night, Caroline.

Caroline: Good night, David.

I fell asleep in his arms. I felt safe for the time being and I was content with where I was. For that time period, the outside world was dead and the only two people who mattered were me and David.

 

I woke up to my phone ringing loudly. I got up and grabbed it. Lane's name flashed on the screen.

Caroline: Hello?

Lane: Where the fuck are you?! Grandpa is flipping shit! Dad is going fucking crazy! Uncle Harper is out looking for you and Uncle Frank is threatening to kill the person who knows where you are and just refuses to tell!

Caroline: I'm at David Hale's. He picked me up last night.

Lane: Wait. What?

Caroline: I take it he didn't tell anyone.

Lane: Who?

Caroline: Jax. I'll be there soon. I'll explain everything then.

I hung up and got dressed in a pair of jeans, my boots and a plaid t-shirt. I put my phone in my pocket and saw David waiting in the kitchen in his uniform.

David: Gemma just called me. Let's go before I have to haul in all of SAMCRO and your uncles and grandfather.

I put my bags back into his Jeep and we drove over to the clubhouse. I saw Jax sitting on his bike and Tara walking towards him as I ran into the clubhouse, gun shining out of my waistband and David hot on my trail. Dad ran and hugged me tightly once he saw me.

Clay: What the hell, Care-bear?! What happened?

Caroline: Ask your VP.

Clay: What?

Caroline: Ask Jackson Teller. I stayed with David last night. So ask Jax why.

He stormed outside and everyone followed. Dad loomed over Jax.

Clay: What did you do to Caroline?

Tara: It's none of your business, Clay.

Clay: I asked Jax, not you. So shut your whore mouth. What did you do to my daughter?

Tara: She's your kid?

She was baffled. So I mouthed off.

Caroline: Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Caroline Morrow, Clay Morrow's only daughter.

Jax: I didn't do anything. Tara came on to me and she can't take the fucking hint that I don't want her. I want Caroline, Clay.

Nobody bought it.

Chibs: Jackie Boy, you've been strung out on the same pussy since she left. I find it hard to believe you'd suddenly drop it like that, even with the little lovey here.

Tig: Even I can call that bullshit. You're fucking stupid to pass up doll face for that bitch.

Jax: I'm not lying! But believe what you want!

Juice: Your reputation speaks for itself. We love you, brother. But we know how you are when it comes to her.

Juice pointed at Tara. Then he put an arm around me.

Juice: And, to be honest, I'll take the side of the President's kid any day.

Jax: Care, where'd Hale take you last night?

David: She stayed with me last night, Teller. I let her stay with me. Don't worry, she proved to be the loyal one.

Jax looked a little happy about that fact.

David: Too bad you're too dumb to see what you've got in front of you. You just had to go and mess that up for yourself by messing with that.

He pointed to Tara and then Uncle Frank punched Jax off his bike.

Frank: You piece of shit! If you're father knew about this, he'd kill you!

Jax: How would you know?!

Frank: I was your dad's best friend! I knew everything about JT and he'd kick your ass for betraying your woman!

Then Uncle Harper pulled into the lot. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

Harper: Caroline, are you okay?

I nodded and he hugged me again. Everyone took the chance to ream Jax before heading into the clubhouse. Dad took me home and I ended up packing my stuff up after he left to go back to the garage. I decided it was best if I leave. I called Uncle Harper. And I left Charming that day with them, leaving a note for Dad and Gemma in the house on the kitchen counter, one for Tig, Chibs, Half-Sack, and Juice on the pool table at the clubhouse, one for Bobby on his bike, one for Lane in his dorm and one for Jax in his dorm. I called David and left a voicemail.

Caroline: Hey, David, it's me. I'm, uhh, I'm leaving Charming. Right now, actually. I'm going back to Georgia with my uncles and grandpa. I think it's best if I do. For everyone. You can call me anytime to talk. I'll miss you. Bye.

I felt a heaviness as we left the California state line. Maybe it'll go away once we get to Georgia.

 

Lane Morrow Point Of View

I went into my dorm room, tired of dealing with Jax. If I have to see him one more time, I think I'll have to blow his brains out. I saw a paper on my bed and I read it.

 

Lane,

You know I love you so much. You've always been here for me, no matter what. And I'll miss you. I decided to go home to Georgia with Grandpa, Uncle Harper and Uncle Frank. I think I've always belonged there. I never did quiet fit in in Charming. You can call and talk to me all the time. I love you and I'll miss you.

Love, your little sister,

Caroline

 

I wanted to cry, scream, yell. My little sister ran off and it's all that bastard's fault. He's gonna pay for it. I busted out into the main room and saw Bobby, Tig, Juice, Chibs and Half-Sack.

Bobby: She's gone. She left us all letters.

Lane: I know. She left me one. Jax is a fucking dead man. I'm gonna kill him, Uncle Elvis.

When I see that prick, I'm gonna rip his limb from and limb and beat him to death. The only thing that matters to me in this world is on her way back to Georgia. What am I gonna do?


	11. The Willingful Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Tara came back and broke up Jax and Caroline. Caroline and Hale reaffirm a semi-relationship and she goes back to Georgia with Harper, Frank and Harland. And Lane is out for blood against Jax. And Caroline finds out something unexpected and slightly unsettling to her uncles and she gets an unexpected visit. All this goes down in the span of two months.

As I saw the "Welcome to Georgia" sign as we went through the state line, the heaviness I felt just got worse. But it's too late. I'm already here. We pulled up to the three story old plantation house and all four of us got out and went inside. My uncle's carried my bags straight to my old room. They left me to unpack. And I saw my phone light up. Lane's name flashed on the screen. I hesitated to answer it. But I did anyway.

Caroline: I know, you hate me. Don't you?

Lane: Why would you leave me?! I already lost Mom! And now you?! Care, come back home! Please!

He was crying. And I ended up breaking down.

Caroline: This is for the best, Lane. I don't belong there. Just, let me be where I belong.

Lane: Do not make me ride all the way to Greenbow and drag your ass back! Come home!

Caroline: I just, I need time away. Get things straight. Okay?

Lane: Promise me you'll come home.

Caroline: I promise. But I can't say when I'll come back.

I hung up.and fell onto the bed. Then my phone rang again. Bobby. I ignored it. Then Chibs. Tig. Juice. Half-Sack. Even Lowell. Then Dad. I didn't have the heart to answer. Everyone left a voicemail.

Bobby: Hey, Care. It's your Uncle Elvis. Kid, come back home. We all love you and miss you already. Your old man is flipping shit. And by that, I mean Clay. Lane's refusing to come out if his dorm. Tig is moping around. And the prospects are annoying the shit out of me. Wait until Otto and Luanne find out you took off. That bitch will hunt you down. Care, come home. Or at least call me and let me know you're okay. Love you, kid.

Chibs: Ahh, lovey, you gotta come back home. Everyone misses ya. Lane and your dad are going mad. Bobby's baking went into overtime. If I see one more damn muffin if his, I'm gonna die. Call me and talk to me. You know I'll listen. Love you, little girl.

Tig: Doll face, what the fuck? Come on back home. Because if I have to bail your brother out of jail for murder, I'm gonna make you pay me back. He's already talking around killing Jax. Come home and talk some sense into Lane. Caroline, running away like this? It doesn't make sense. Well, it does but it doesn't. Call someone and let us know you're okay. Love ya, doll face.

Jucie: Hey, Care. You know, you're like one of my best friends but, right now, I'm pissed. I mean, I'm gonna get killed by Donna when she asks what happened. She'll kill me, Ope and Jax. Call me and talk to me. I'm not gonna beg you to come home, because that solves nothing. We can't make you come back. But at least talk to us. We love you.

Half-Sack: Hey, Care. Uhh, what am I suppose to do now that my best friend is gone? You kinda always protected me from Jax. So how am I gonna get through now? I miss you, buddy. Call me if you want to talk.

Lowell didn't leave a message. But Dad did.

Clay: Caroline, don't do this. I know you're already in Georgia by now, but come back home. Running away doesn't solve anything. The problem will still be here until you work it out. Baby, I know you're stronger than this. You're a Morrow. We don't give up. We don't run away. Lane hasn't said a word to barely anyone since you left. Only Bobby, Tig and Chibs. He won't even talk to me. Hale's been around, comforting Gemma. She's about a hair close to killing her own son. Hale wants him dead too. But not any more than Lane and I do. We, uhh, we found out he slept with the bitch after Hale picked you up. Shockingly, some croweaters and sweetbutts ran her out. They hate her more than they hate you. Heh, sorry. But this one girl who came down with Jury, Cherry, she handed that bitch her own ass. Honey, a lot of people love you and want you home. Just come home. I love you, Care-bear.

Then once more, my phone rang. Jax. I couldn't answer it now. Not since I know what he denied. But I answered it and he started talking.

Jax: Caroline, come back home to me. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was in town. She's gone now. She means nothing to me. Baby, I'm sorry. I messed up, big time. I'm sure Clay already told you, but I did sleep with her. After you left with Hale, I lost it. And I thought you'd end up screwing Hale, so I did what I thought you were doing to. But, now I'm just a huge asshole since, you didn't screw Captain America. By the way, I'm glad you didn't. But that doesn't change anything. I hurt you and you took off because of me. I do love you, darlin', more than anything. Tara means nothing to me. But you mean the world to me. Please, just say something, Care. Anything. Let me know I'm not just taking to a machine.

Caroline: You should have thought about how much you claim to love me before you fucked around with her.

I hung up. I started to cry into my pillows. I felt like part of my heart was ripped from my chest. Once again, my phone rang. David. I let that one go to voicemail. I drug myself into the bathroom and room a shower. I put on some pajamas, grabbed my phone and went out onto the roof. I listened to David's message.

David: I got your message, Caroline. Look, I'm not doing this for anyone but myself, so here it goes. Come back to Charming. I hated it here, until you moved here. You've only been here since May. That's 5 months. And the 5 months you've been here have been the best I've had in Charming. Even though most of the time I've had to see you with Teller. Come back and I'll do everything I can to protect you. I-I love you, Caroline. I love you. And you running off like this, it makes me realize I should have held on to you. If you decide to come home, call me. I'll pick you up, or do whatever you need me to do. Okay? Call me whenever you want to. I'm always here for you.

I shut my phone. Uncle Harper sat next to me.

Harper: Lots of phone calls, huh?

Caroline: Begging me to come back to Charming. Uncle Harper, why did Mom leave?

Harper: Same reason you did. Your dad cheated on your mom. Only, he brought home road pussy. Jax's came to him and he let an old, dead love cloud his judgment. Clay brought back a Reno croweater. So your mom packed you and Lane up and slapped him with a divorce. Me and Uncle Frank left the club because he broke the one rule: what happens on a run, stays on a run. He brought it back. JT was pissed with Clay. Jax was upset and so was Opie. Your mom was taking away their little crush. You were 4 and Lane was 8. Frank stepped down as Sgt. At Arms and we turned in our cuts. We had to take care of you, Lane and your mom. You and her are a lot alike.

Caroline: How so?

Harper: Well, the hair, paleness, both of you would beat any bitch who stepped towards your man. You both love an outlaw biker, me.

I laughed at his little joke and he putan arm around me.

Harper: You both fell in love with an outlaw biker and stood up to the old man to be with him. You and your mother accepted the club for what it was but acted like it was what the Sons say it is. They run guns, but say it's just a motorcycle enthusiasts club. And you both knew that and took it for what it can be, a family. Care, your mom might not have been the President's old lady in those days, but she was the real Queen. Everyone worshipped your mom. She took care of us. Much like how you took care of those boys.

Caroline: Are you trying to talk me into going back?

Harper: No. I'm just telling you that history is starting to repeat itself. This is deja fucking vu for Clay and Bobby. But it's up to you if you let it go the way your mom did.

He kissed my forehead and went back inside. I tucked my legs up under my chin and stared out into the open fields. I can't go back. Not yet. Maybe not ever. I don't have to figure it all out tonight. My uncles decided on homeschooling after a week. I got my own teacher to come to the house and teach me. I was further ahead than normal school, she said. If I kept it up, I'd graduate by December. After being home for a month, something wasn't right. I was late. And I had no woman to talk to. So I turned to my teacher.

Caroline: Miss. Black, I need some help.

Miss. Black: With what?

Caroline: It's, umm, lady problems. Something I can't talk to my uncles about.

Miss. Black: I get it. Time of the month stuff?

I nodded.

Miss. Black: Your first period or....

Caroline: More like it hasn't happened since before I moved.

Miss. Black: Well, here's what you do. Got to the drugstore and pick up three pregnancy tests. No matter what result you get, go to your doctor and get checked out. Okay?

Caroline: Can we get them now?

Miss. Black: You stay here. I'll get them and bring back some lunch.

I stayed and finished my work and when she got back, she ushered me into the bathroom. I did all three tests. All positive. I came out, crying. This cannot be happening. Miss. Black put her arms around me.

Miss. Black: Tomorrow. I'll take you to the doctor and we'll get through this. Okay?

I nodded. We finished my work for the day and she left, promising that we'll work through this. The next day, the doctor confirmed what we knew yesterday. And I had to break it to my uncles. They didn't take it too well.

Frank: What the hell were you thinking?! You should have, at least, made him use a condom!

Caroline: We weren't thinking about that.

Harper: Obviously! Care, this is a permanent tie between you and him! Do you want that?! To be Jax Teller's baby momma?!

Frank: You've got to tell them! Clay, Lane, Gemma, and Jax! They need to know!

Harper: Why?! So they can lure her back in?! We just got our niece back, Frank! I'm not losing her again! Care, You tell nobody. Not a soul.

As if on cue, my phone rang. Jax. He has called three times a day since I left.

Harper: Don't answer that.

I glared at him, got up and answered the phone on the way up to my room.

Jax: Hey, darlin'. You finally answer. It's been a month. What gives?

Caroline: Is she really gone?

Jax: Yes. Croweaters chased her off. Half-Sack's girl, Cherry, beat the shit out of her. Tig has it on video. It was epic. Baby, when are you coming home. I miss you. I've gone to bed with just a bottle of Jack as my bed buddy for a month. Your side has been cold since the day we made love, Care.

Caroline: Got anybody to back that story up?

Jax: No, I don't.

Caroline: And I should just believe you?

Jax: I don't expect you to, but I wish you did. I've got no reason to lie to you.

Caroline: Jax, I wish I could believe you. But I've got my own little moles funneling info to me. And I've heard different. So want to try me again?

He sighed.

Jax: Lowell, Juice and Half-Sack.

Caroline: Tell me the truth.

Jax: A couple porn stars, a croweater here and there. But never in my dorm. Always in some shitty motel room. But I've only seen one face since then. I saw your face when I went back to Tara's and screwed her. Caroline, your face is the the only one I see when I'm inside someone else. I heard your voice, see your face and feel your body under me. Nobody elses. I'm in love with you, babe. And it took you leaving to make me realize that.

Caroline: Jax.....

Jax: Come home, Caroline. We all want you home. A month is long enough for me to be away from you.

Caroline: I can't.

Jax: Why not?

Caroline: I'm almost finished with school. I want to finish. My teacher said I'll be done by December if I keep up the pace I'm going at.

Jax: You've got someone else, don't you?

Caroline: No, Jax, I'm being homeschooled and I'm almost finished. I want to finish school.

Jax: Prove it, baby.

Caroline: How the hell can I prove it?

Jax: You in your room?

Caroline: Yes, why?

Jax: What are you wearing?

Caroline: Oh, no, no, no. I know what you're doing.

Jax: Baby, I got to have you once. Cut me some slack. Just tell me what you've got on.

Caroline: A pair of jeans and a Georgia Bulldogs shirt.

Jax: And under that?

Caroline: Camouflage bra and underwear.

Jax: You'll have to show me those when you come home. Darlin', if I were there right now, I'd ripping your clothes right off.

Caroline: Jax, don't do this to me.

Jax: What? Am I getting you hot? Babe, I'd have you begging for me to take you.

Caroline: Jax, please.

Jax: Please what?

Caroline: Stop it.

Jax: Your uncles make you get that crow removed?

Caroline: They, umm, think it's fake. They think it'll wear off.

Jax: Is that what you told them?

I was quiet.

Jax: You lied so you could keep it. Hmm, you know.what that means, darlin'. My crow, my pussy.

Caroline: I was intending on getting it removed once I get a job.

Jax: Caroline, don't kid yourself. You still love me. And I love you. You would have let your uncles get that ink lasered off if you didn't love me

Caroline: Jax, just stop.

Jax: Not until you come home. I'll be happy once you're back home. I'll be fine once you just lay back and let me talk dirty to you.

I sighed, a little flustered with him. But I laid on my bed.

Caroline: Jax, why'd you do it?

Jax: Because I thought Hale was going to have you screaming his name once he got you to his place. I let jealousy override my senses and I lost it.

Caroline: Jax, you know I'm not like that.

Jax: I know. But women will do anything to exact revenge on a prick like me.

Caroline: I'm still hurt.

Jax: I know you are, baby. And I'm still pissed with myself. Just, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything to make things right between us.

Caroline: I still don't know. I just, how can I be sure it'll never happen again?

Jax: I can have Ope cut off my dick and mail it to you if that's what it takes.

I laughed at him and heard him laugh back.

Jax: There's my girl. I'd give anything to see that smile that I know you've got spread across those beautiful lips. Damn, I wish I was there right now, kissing you till you passed out. Running my hands all over you. I wish you were wrapped around my right now, darlin'. Moving your hips against me.

I heard him groan slightly.

Jax: Baby, just this once. We both need this.

Caroline: Jax, no. I can't do that with my uncles in the house.

So he changed the subject.

Jax: So, next month, you're coming home?

Caroline: I'm still not sure, Jax. I left to get away from you, because you hurt me.

Jax: So, you're just going to stay away? Why'd you bother answering if you aren't coming back to me? I thought you answered because you're coming home.

Caroline: That's not fair. I answered because..... because I do miss you. But maybe more time apart will be good for us. See if we can live without each other.

Jax: I know I can't live without you. This is about you wanting to explore other options, right? Well go on and fuck whoever you want. Just forget about your old man waiting at home for you.

Caroline: Jackson, that's not what this is about. I don't want anyone else.

Jax: Whatever. Call me when you decide.

He hung up and I tossed my phone to the side. I sighed loudly. I shouldn't have answered the phone. I'm so weak. I probably should have told him about me being pregnant. But then he'd only drag me back to Charming. Another month went by. I was two months along and finished with homeschooling. I was walking around town when I saw a few familiar bikes. All Dyna Glides. Lane, Half-Sack, Juice, Opie and Jax. I guess Dad, Uncle Elvis, Tig, Chibs, Happy, Piney and Uncle Otto didn't know about this little road trip. I was meeting a new friend I had met through Uncle Frank's new girlfriend. Her son named Dylan Gallagher. I had gotten dressed in some jeans, my favorite boots and a plaid button down shirt with my camouflage winter jacket and a camouflage hat perched on my head. Dylan met me on the sidewalk and hugged me.

Dylan: Hello, baby momma. How are you on this wonderful day?

Caroline: It's awful. The morning sickness has kicked in.

Dylan: Sugar, get use to it. So, I had a date with Riley last night.

Caroline: How was it?

Dylan: He asked me out on another one!

He started happy dancing until I reigned him in.

Caroline: Woah, chill out, my gay campadre. There are people staring.

Dylan: And by people, you mean the sexy blond biker and his equally hot buddies over there.

Dylan hinted towards Jax, Ope, Kip, Lane and Juice. I punched him in the arm.

Dylan: Ow! That's assault! It's not my fault those fine ass biker boys are staring at me and all my sexiness.

Caroline: Keep it up, bitch. I'll punch you again. Sometimes you embarrass me.

Dylan: You love me. But, tell me. Why are they following us?

We looked behind us and the five bikes were following us slowly.

Caroline: Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute.

Dylan walked on and winked at me. I flipped him the bird and he scurried along. I turned around as the bikes parked along the sidewalk. I approached them and crossed my arms.

Caroline: Long way from California, ain't y'all?

Lane: We came to bring you home, sis.

Caroline: I am home.

Juice: Come on, we miss you, Care.

Half-Sack: Caroline, come back. We all miss you.

Opie: Donna told me to drag your ass back by the hair. She misses you, Care. And, she's, uhh, she's pregnant. We're getting married after New Years and she wants her best friend there.

Me and my best friend are pregnant at the same time. Jesus Christ. Jax was silently staring at me.

Lane: Who was that guy you were with?

Caroline: A friend. His name is Dylan. He's Uncle Frank's girlfriend's son.

Jax: Your new boyfriend?

Caroline: More like girlfriend. Dylan is as gay as Neil Patrick Harris. Thinks you guys are sexy. Said so himself.

I laughed as they looked a little shocked. Jax Just kept his gaze on me.

Jax: You gonna get on or am I gonna have to put you on myself?

Caroline: I'm not going anywhere.

Lane: Why not?

Caroline: Because I'm not.

Jax got off of his bike and walked towards me. He skimmed his hand against my side, lifting my shirt and jacket up enough to see the crow tattoo. He smirked as he ran his fingers over it.

Jax: My crow, my pussy. You're still my old lady, Care. Now get your pretty little ass on my bike.

I jerked from him.

Caroline: No. I'm not a piece of meat, Jackson. Kip, I know you'll tell me the truth. How many croweaters and porn stars has Jax been with?

He counted on his fingers for a bit.

Half-Sack: About 23, maybe 24.

I looked to Jax.

Caroline: And I've been with nobody.

Jax: I'm sick of the disconnect, Caroline. I needed to feel whole, somehow. And using those whores, I felt whole for 15 minutes. But all I saw was you. I threw their asses out of bed once I was done with them. And I slept alone with just a bottle of whiskey as company. Because I love you so damn much that I'm losing my mind. Nothing matters anymore because you aren't there.

I turned and walked away from them. I wiped my eyes, trying to keep my tears from falling. I heard their engines start and they pulled up beside me.

Jax: Get on the bike, darlin'. Please. So we can talk.

I got on and held onto him. Lane led the way to the house. Jax and I went inside while the others waited outside. I led him up to my room and we sat on my bed.

Jax: You've got to come home. I'm barely there as it is. I jump up for every run Clay throws at us. Because I can't stand being in Charming without you being there.

Caroline: Don't make things harder than they have to be. Please. I was fine here. I was okay. Why did you come?

Jax: I had to see you.

He ran his hand through my hair, knocking my hat off of my head.

Jax: You look even more beautiful than before you left. Care, let me take you home. I'll be the man you need me to be. I made a mistake and I regret it. Please, let me make it up to you.

He held my hand in his and leaned forwards, pressing his forehead against mine. I was lost for words as he planted a firm kiss to my lips. My back met my bed and Jax moved overtop of me.

Caroline: Jax, I need to tell you something.

Jax: Can it wait, baby? I just want to love you right now. We can talk in a little bit.

Caroline: No, Jax, I need to tell you something and promise you won't get mad.

Jax: What is it?

Caroline: That night, last time we were together. You remember what happened?

Jax: Other than me fucking up and you taking off with Hale?

Caroline: Yeah.

Jax: Of course I do. It was our first time.

Caroline: Well, I, uhh, I'm-I'm pregnant.

Jax stared at me, baffled and in shock.

Jax: You're 2 months pregnant and you're just now telling me?

Caroline: I wanted to tell you but, Uncle Harper told me not to tell anyone.

Jax: Darlin', you know I'll take care of you. You should have told me. Get your shit. I'm taking you back to Charming.

He got up and got dressed. Then my phone when off as we started packing my stuff up. Dylan.

Dylan: Bitch, you left me hanging!

Caroline: Remember that guy I told you I was with before I moved back here?

Dylan: You mean Mr. Tall, blond, blue eyed, muscly, sexy ass mechanic?

Jax snickered as he heard Dylan talk.

Caroline: Yeah, him. Well, the guys who were stalking us, he was the blond that you saw with them.

Dylan: Oh, hot damn! Sugar, tell me you got laid.

Jax: Oh, she did. And she screamed the whole time.

Dylan was silent.

Caroline: I'm going to beat your ass later.

Jax: Don't threaten me with a good time, darlin'.

Dylan: Bitch, take me off speakerphone.

Caroline: No can do, my bromo-sexual. I'm leaving.

Dylan: What?! Why?

Jax: To be with me. Thanks for looking out for my girl.

Dylan: Please! Her scrawny ass is mine. You know how many times I had to fake being her boyfriend so perverts would leave her alone?

Jax: Seen the tattoo she has on her hip?

Dylan: Of course. I've seen her completely naked!

Jax: That's my crow on her. My crow, my pussy.

Dylan: You bikers sure are stingy. Care, don't you forget about me.

Caroline: Never. Bye, Dlyan.

Jax shut my phone. I tucked it into my pocket. We took my bags outside and I saw a van. Chibs was hanging out of the window.

Chibs: Is this still a kidnapping?!

I looked to Jax.

Jax: Don't ask. You riding with me?

Caroline: I can't. The baby.

Jax: Chibs! Take my bike. Care wants to ride in the cage and I want to ride with her.

Nobody questioned it. We stopped a few times to sleep and we were in Charming within three days. And knowing Gemma, she'll make an event out of all this.


	12. Welcome Home Again

Jax pulled into the lot behind everyone else and Dad was sitting outside with Uncle Elvis, Tig, Uncle Otto, Aunt Luanne, and Gemma. Jax got out of van and waited for me. I got out and he took my hand.

Jax: It's alright, baby. They aren't mad at you.

Caroline: They will be once I drop the baby bomb on them. That's not something Dad will forgive.

Jax: All in time, darlin'. Let's just get through this right here.

He kissed me and we walked over to the picnic tables. I was shaking as Dad stood up. He ripped me away from Jax and hugged me tightly.

Clay: Don't you ever do that again. You are grounded until you're 40, young lady.

I laughed through my sobs as Dad held me tightly. He kissed the side of my head. Then I was torn away by Gemma.

Gemma: And as penance for running away, you have to get a job.

Caroline: Whatever you say, Gemma.

She kissed my cheek and pushed me into Uncle Elvis' arms.

Bobby: I'm gonna bake you the good shit, sweetheart. Welcome home.

Then Uncle Otto and Aunt Luanne hugged me together.

Otto: Next time, I'll drag you back here myself. Got it, missy?

I nodded. Then Aunt Luanne spoke to me.

Luanne: I've got just the job for you, honey.

Clay: My little girl is not working in your Cum factory, Luanne.

Luanne: I need an assistant, Clay. You think I'd actually put her in front of the camera? I mean she's got the tits and ass for it, but I'd never do that. She's underaged.

Tig: Doll face, you forgetting someone?

I jumped into Tig's arms and he hugged me tightly.

Tig: We missed you, doll. And we're gonna have a huge party to celebrate your return. Ain't that right, boys?

They all whooped and hollered. Then I was passed around for more hugs.

Chibs: Piney's got a bottle o' Jack waitin' for ya, lovey.

Caroline: I always knew that old man was useful.

Juice and Half-Sack all but dry-humped me. They double teamed me for a hug and kissed my cheeks. Then I was saved from the hormonal prospects by Opie pulling me into a huge hug. He lifted me up and spun me all around.

Caroline: Holy shit! Down, Sasquatch!

He laughed as he set my feet back on the ground.

Opie: Clubhouse has been real boring without you, Care.

Caroline: I doubt that.

Opie: Well, the parties sucked without you here to have a ho-down.

I shook my head. Then my brother finally came up to me. He wiped his eyes and held me tightly.

Lane: You ever do that to me again, I'll got fucking insane. Little sister, we gotta stick together. Alright?

I nodded and hugged my brother again. He let me go and got himself a beer. I took my spot on a picnic table between Chibs and Tig. Tig had an arm around my waist and Chibs had his arm draped over my shoulder. As usual. Jax smiled as I leaned my head on Chibs' shoulder. Chibs smiled down at me. It felt good to be home.

Jax: Darlin', come with me.

He extended his hand and I took it. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me inside the clubhouse.

Chibs: Ay, get her, Jackie Boy!

Tig: Show her what she's been missing, Jax!

The rest of them just made whistling sounds. Jax took me to his dorm and kissed me softly.

Caroline: Jax, what.....

Jax: Let's just sleep. We've been on the road a while. I just want to go to sleep with my old lady in my arms.

Jaxslid his cut off and took his shoes off. I pulled my boots off. We laid on the bed and covered up with a blanket. Jax wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him and he kissed the back of my neck softly. He sighed happily.

Jax: Glad to have you back, babe.

Caroline: Jax, you gotta promise me. No more screwing around. Here, or on a run.

Jax: Baby, I'm straight now. The only one who is getting any of my dick is you. I promise.

He moved my hand to touch between his legs.

Jax: Babe, we agreed to this when we first got together. Your all mine. I'm all yours. I mean it, Care. And this little thing in here....

He rubbed my stomach gently.

Jax: Proves that your my old lady and I'm your old man. When this little thing is born, everyone will know who you belong to and who I belong to. A'ight?

I nodded and turned to face him.

Caroline: I love you, Jackson.

Jax: I love you, Caroline.

He kissed me deeply. When we broke apart, I rested my head against his chest.

Caroline: I barely slept while I was in Georgia. It felt weird to be alone in a room. I got so use to having you next to me.

Jax: Baby, you never have to sleep alone again. I didn't sleep either while you were gone. It was weird not having your little arms around me.

Caroline: What do you think about Luanne's offer? For me to be her assistant at Cara Cara.

Jax: I'd rather you not be working in the porn palace. But at least you won't be in front of the camera. Darlin', you know I screwed some of the porn girls. So, if any of them step to you, put them in their place. A'ight?

Caroline: Of course. You know I'll set some slut in line. Now, let's just sleep until someone comes to yank us into their little party.

I fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat. I was woken up by a banging on the door.

Chibs: Jackie! Care! Time to stop fucking and start partying!

I sat up, only to be pulled back down.

Jax: They can wait a little longer. Don't get up yet.

I stared at Jax and watched him smile, making me smile at him.

Jax: Wanna take a shower?

I nodded and we went into the bathroom, peeling our clothes off on the way. After we showered, I got dressed in some clothes I had accidentally left behind; plain white bra and underwear, jeans and a black SAMCRO tanktop. I put my boots back on and brushed my hair. Jax put his hands on my waist, pushing my shirt up to see the crow on my hip.

Jax: You look good, darlin'. Let's go.

We left the dorm and walked out to the main room. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as I came into the room.

Clay: Everyone, welcome home my daughter, Caroline! And we'll never let her leave our sight again!

Chibs: Here, here!

Tig: Now let's get drunk!

Piney waved me over. I took my spot next to him and he passed me a bottle of Jack. But I declined.

Caroline: I can't, Piney.

Piney: Why the fuck not? You on the wagon?

Caroline: You could say that.

I looked over to Jax who was drinking with Opie. Then I saw some bottle blonde tramp push her boobs up and walk towards Jax. Chibs saw and nudged Tig.

Chibs: Ho-down, brutha.

Tig: Oh, shit. It's about time.

Tig whipped out his phone as I got off my stool and walked over to the tramp who was in front of Jax. She was running her hands all over him. Then I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me and scoffed.

Ima: This one's taken, honey. Go after the Irish guy.

Caroline: He's Scottish, you dumb bimbo. And your fake manicure is on my old man. So beat it.

Ima: Excuse me? Jax is my man. Who the he'll do you think you are?

Caroline: I'm Jax Teller's old lady, Caroline Morrow. So either you step away or things are gonna get real ugly.

I bled up my fists, ready to fight.

Ima: How about you give up the act and go back to your Barbie dolls. Let a real woman take care of Jax.

I smiled then slammed my fist into her stomach. She dropped to the ground.

Caroline: I gave you a warning, you cum guzzling whore. Touch my property again and I'll kill you.

She got up and looked me dead in the eyes as she put her hand right on Jax's junk. I swung and punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and I jumped on her, landing punch after punch to her face.

Chibs: She's a regular Sugar Ray! Get her, lovey! Kick her arse!

I'm pretty sure I broke her nose because I heard a crack. Then I was pulled off of her by Opie and Half-Sack.

Caroline: I'm cool. I'm cool.

I looked down at the bleeding porn bitch.

Caroline: I told you, bitch. Don't touch my man.

I pulled my shirt up and shoved the crow in her face, showing Jax's name under it.

Caroline: Like I said. He's my old man. Now get your ass out of my territory. Now!

She scrambled off the floor and ran out of the clubhouse. Jax took me into his arms and kissed me roughly.

Jax: Third ho-down. I think the champ deserves a prize.

Caroline: I guess I do, since it is my party. Uncle Elvis! I kinda want a steak! Grill me one!

Bobby: You got it, Care!

Jax: You got a porterhouse right here, baby.

He put my hand on his junk and I felt his breath on my neck.

Jax: Let's have our own welcome home party, darlin'. Watching you beat that bitch got me hard. Wanna help your old man out with that?

I looked around and saw everyone was involve with someone. And Jax had went over to the bar. So I sneakily went down the hallway. I perched myself against the wall beside the alcove where John Teller's bike sat. I had my hands behind my back and my ankles crossed over each other. Jax came dowb the hallway and stopped in his tracks as he looked at me. He licked his lips and set the bottle of liquor down. He advanced towards me, taking my hips into his hands as he kissed me. His lips moved down my neck, biting lightly as he trekked to my chest.

Caroline: Jax, your dorm. Now.

Jax: Whatever you want, Care.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me into his dorm. He kicked the door as he set me back down. Our clothes met the floor quickly. Jax and I reaffirmed our claim on each other.

 

Chibs Telford Point Of View

I watched Jax follow Caroline down the hall. Those two are gonna end up with a kid if they don't cool it. Bobby came out of the kitchen with a steak on a plate.

Bobby: Where'd the champ go?

Chibs: Jackie Boy stole her away.

We went down the hall and made camp at Jax's door. We listened closely. Yup. Jackie's on the fast track to making himself a father. If she screamed any louder, everyone would hear them.

Caroline: Jax! Oh, God! Harder, baby! Ohh, right there! Don't stop!

We all chuckled at what we heard. Clay's gonna kill him when he finds out Jax is hitting Caroline.

Half-Sack: Guys, should we really be listening in like this? Care would be so mad.

I smacked my prospect.

Chibs: Shut up, you one nut bastard.

Clay is gonna have a shit fit when he finds this out.

 

Caroline Morrow Point Of View

I laid my head of Jax's chest and locked hands with him. He kissed me softly.

Jax: You think of any names for the little one yet?

Caroline: No. I was gonna wait until I was further along.

Jax: Could I suggest one?

Caroline: Of course. It's your baby too.

Jax: I kinda like Kathleen Aileen if it's a girl.

Caroline: Too many leens in one name. How about we keep Aileen and I pick the middle name?

Jax: Sounds even, darlin'.

Caroline: So, Aileen Mary. My mom's name was Mary.

Jax: I love it.

Caroline: And I was thinking Abel for a boy.

Jax: Abel? I love that too. Anything that makes you happy makes me happy. But we've got time to figure it all out. A'ight?

I nodded. I rested into Jax's arms and went to sleep. Again, it feels good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a free-for-all. There will be parts that mirror the series but mostly, ill just be taking ideas and running with them while incorporating some of what is in the show.


End file.
